


Peeping toms

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Curiosity, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Captain Kathryn Janeway`s obsession with keeping her private life secret causes her crew to speculate things about her. Some benign while others outrageous.What does the crew really think about their captain`s sex life? Does she have one?Each senior staff and lower deck crewmen analyze Janeway`s life and makes their own conclusion. Seven of Nine has a clear, logical solution for the captain.





	1. Chakotay

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based loosely on all seasons starting from the season one episode, Parallax, to the dreaded episode, Resolutions, all the way to Scorpion then to Good Shepherd and the rest of Voyager`s seasons.

Commander Chakotay sat quietly in the First Officer`s seat beside the Captain`s. Another relatively quiet day in the Delta Quadrant caused the bridge crew to relax a bit but don`t get it wrong. This Alpha shift crew can spring to action in a split of a second, working as one deadly unit, in an instant of a second. Many aliens have found this out and not lived to tell the tale. This was Chakotay`s musing as, unknown to him, a small smile was pasted on his face. He discreetly cast an eye towards the captain`s chair. Kathryn seemed to be glowing that morning. The first officer wondered what Janeway was thinking about. To his dismay, he felt the familiar stirrings of desire in his loins as he remembered seeing the woman naked, in the bath tub filled with water. The bath tub he had made her. Why oh why was he not bold enough to pursue her? The naked vision made matters worse as the man felt his trousers getting tight in his groin.

"What am i going to do?" The man wondered. He knew that a vision quest or meditation would not help at this point. He was too far gone. All he was going to visualise on a vision quest would be the beautiful face of his commanding officer, possibly `in the throes of passion,` no doubt. He has done it before so he will not embarrass himself by repeating his mistakes.

"Permission to leave the bridge, captain?" He whispered quietly but the request sounded harsh to his own ears. He had crossed his legs in an attempt to hide his unruly organ from making a scene. He did not want the other bridge crew to hear his request to the captain. Chakotay did not want the male crew to see his tight uniform. Tom Paris would have a field day, or possibly the whole week.

"Down, boy!" God, do i have it bad!" The handsome dusky man mumbled to himself.

"Are you okay, commander?" Janeway turned her chair to face her second in command. She sounded concerned, Chakotay thought. His imagination went into overdrive at the sight of her red lips and the raised eye brow directed at him.

"Shit!" Chakotay mumbled again as he felt his manhood twitch, desperate to be caressed by someone, particularly this someone.

"I am not well, captain. I would like to go to sick bay." Chakotay put on his best professional face on. He too, had a `command mask` which was normally used when in dire need. This situation qualified as a `dire need.`

 

"Well, this region of space is relatively quiet. We can do without you for a while. Take some time off, commander." Janeway smiled compassionately at him as she patted his hand on the arm rest to reassure her officer.

"BOING!!!!" Chakotay felt the unruly organ escape its confines between his legs when he had uncrossed his legs as he stood up, causing him to gasp silently.

"Thank you." The man said and practically ran towards the turbo lift behind the command chairs, hoping the captain did not see his bulge.

 

Janeway looked back towards the turbo lift and saw everything. The dark patch on the front of the man`s trousers and the excessive bulge shooting at the front of his trousers threatening to tear through the fastener and the black material that made the trousers itself. The captain took a deep breath and looked back towards the large view screen. She did not know what was going on, or rather she chose to ignore what was going on around her. That made three incidents in four days. Recently as she did her nightly strolls on the lower decks, she came across a crewman attempting to pry a rarely used locker door open on deck thirteen. Kathryn had offered to assist her crew man which he refused. When Janeway insisted he let her help. Janeway wished she did not insist on helping the young man as she caught him sniffing her hair and inching right into her personal space. Kathryn had offered to get more people to come and help open the locker door. It was the only way to get away from the amorous man without him suspecting a thing.

 

Another incident occurred when she was in the mess hall, standing in line. It was a friday evening when Neelix usually served edible Terran food. That evening he served one of Tom Paris` pizza of all kinds. Since the captain had ran out of replicator rations, she could not order food from the replicator. Janeway waited her turn until Neelix spotted her amidst the sea of uniformed lower deck crew men and women. He called her to the front of the line but she politely refused. A woman, whose name eluded the captain, was standing behind her. All Janeway knew was that the crewman worked in Engineering, with Lieutenant Torres. Janeway`s mind went into overdrive as she went through the list of her engineering staff. Janeway heard her name, or rather her title, being called. Warm air reached the back of her neck as she turned around to address the crew man. She came face to face with a beautiful tall built Bajoran crewman in engineering uniform. She had cute nose ridges and long raven hair.

"Peldar joi, captain." The Bajoran said as she smiled sensuously at Janeway. The captain`s brain went back to work as she attempted to remember her limited Bajoran vocabulary for an appropriate response.

"Peldar joi, Ensign Shariika Edon, even though it is not the Gratitude Festival, only dinnertime...with pizza!" Janeway said dryly and turned back to face the front.

 

A roar of laughter broke through the mess hall starting from the line waiting to be served, spreading to the seated crew men. Janeway sighed. As the happy crewmen continued to laugh Kathryn distinctly remembered feeling the softness of something very pleasant on her shoulder. A satisfied sigh followed the touch then it disappeared. Janeway was no telepath but she knew, without looking, that it was Ensign Edon`s breast she just felt on her shoulder and the sigh must mean that the other woman must have reached some sort of sexual gratification. She wondered whether her crew were beginning to worship her or turning her into some sort of celebrity or a sex goddess. She was not comfortable to be the centre of attention, especially attention related to sex. She was a star ship captain, not a source of crewmen`s wet dreams. She was grateful that at least her crew were laughing and not fighting each other or crying for their mummies back home. God knows what she should do without a counselor on board to look after the crew`s mental health.

 

Janeway sneaked out of the mess hall and went back to her quarters. She sat on the couch with a plonk and sighed heavily. A moment later her door chime sounded. She asked the computer who it was and was surprised at the reply.

"Crewman Neelix is at the door."

"Come in, Neelix. How can i help you?" She asked politely when the furry little Talaxian man stepped through the door carrying a blue tray.

"Uh, captain. I saw you leaving the mess hall without eating so i thought i should bring dinner to you." He said as he placed the neat blue tray on the coffee table. Janeway smiled a lop sided smile at the chef and patted his arm in gratitude. 

 

Kathryn sat and looked at the tray wondering what Neelix`s motives for bringing her dinner were. She abandoned the thought for being paranoid and opened one of two stasis containers. A large slice of pepperoni pizza sat in the middle surrounded by a meat substitute burger with french fries. She opened the second stasis unit to find a chocolate trifle dessert. Neelix knew Janeway`s secret dessert. Kathryn smiled and tucked in.

 

The third incident was Shariika Edon`s memo to Janeway a few days after. The memo was unmistakenly a love note from the Ensign to her commanding officer. Janeway remembered sitting at her ready room computer wondering whether her crew had finally cracked or whether it was just an isolated incident. She had taken a deep breath in and released it. The note read:

"From Ensign Shariika Edon, Engineering department  
To Captain Kathryn Janeway.

Captain, thank you for the laughter you caused me the other day. I miss my girlfriend so much. She is back in the Alpha Quadrant. Her name is Halima Aran also from Bajor. She looks like you and has red hair, a rare hair colour among Bajorans. Standing behind you that day i knew that i had to find an excuse to touch you somehow. My breast on your shoulder was extremely pleasing i climaxed right there. You have such a strong sexual pagh. I apologize for my insubordination. However, you have helped me a lot. When i sleep i masturbate knowing that i have had contact with my girlfriend through you. The Prophets have been so very kind to me by providing someone else. I feel so much happier now. Thank you, captain. Perhaps i could visit you in your quarters sometime so i can tell you more about the Gratitude Festival and about Halima. Awaiting your reply.  
Love,  
Shariika."

"Love, Shariika?!" Janeway was flattered and fumed at the same time. 

"Tuvok, get in here!" She barked at her comm badge to call her security chief into her ready room. She had to talk to him about this insubordination.

 

Back in the present Janeway looked back at the three incidents involving her interactions with her crewmen. Perhaps she and the Doctor could come up with some activities where she could play with the lower deck crewmen preferably in the holodeck. That way they will get used to be close to her and perhaps their crazy imaginations will fade. 

 

The most important thing was to find out whether the Doctor himself was not infatuated by her as well? Kathryn felt the familiar headache.


	2. Tuvok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway faces her Old Friend. She discovers his humour is as dry as the Vulcan desert at high noon.

"You called, Captain?" Tuvok appeared in front of his commanding officer's desk in the ready room as if out of thin air. What he saw was disappointing to say the least. 

 

The indomitable captain Janeway, and his personal friend of twenty years, was sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. He also noted that her face looked rather pale. Tuvok was no expert on human emotions but having lived among them and befriending this particular human, the Vulcan decided that Janeway needed her Old Friend rather than her third in command.

"Captain, I apologize for the intrusion but I believe you called me. Did I interpret that correctly?" The man stood stoically in front of his friend.

"Huh? What? Interpret what?" Janeway seemed lost in her own world. Tuvok wanted to roll his eyes but everybody knows that Vulcans do not "roll their eyes."

" Interpret that...Captain, could you enlighten me as to your predicament?" He asked patiently and sat on the chair opposite.

"My predicament? Is that what you call this?" Janeway said as she turned the screen so that Tuvok could see the ensign's memo. She was sure she saw a tiny curl at the corner of her friend's mouth. He seemed to be enjoying this. 

" This is a catastrophe, Tuvok. Insubordination at it's worst level!" Janeway was now pacing along the deck while her security chief silently read the note. After he had finished reading he sat patiently, waiting for the captain to stop pacing. Finally Janeway snapped out of her pacing frenzy and went to sit in her chair.

"So, what do you think?" She asked hopefully. 

" I think someone has a serious "crush" on you, Captain. You should be flattered. These males and females do mean business however. It would be prudent to provide you with a bodyguard whenever you go on your nightly stroll down in the lower decks. It would not do to have my commanding officer and friend to be drugged and used in some lovesick female ensign's fantasies in their quarters on deck eleven." Tuvok said in an authoritative voice.

"Gee, thanks, Tuvok. Why don't you just confine me to quarters? That'll save us a lot of trouble!" The captain said , her voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

Tuvok wanted to roll his eyes but he did not. Clearly his commanding officer was lovestruck herself but not for the engineering Bajoran woman but for someone he also called friend. Seven of Nine. She was one of the most logical, straightforward person he has ever met.

'Oh dear. This may turn out to be messy." Tuvok thought as he remembered a chat he had with Seven of Nine. The young woman had asked him what she should look for in a mate. When Tuvok asked her what she wanted in a mate, all the qualities she had listed were Captain Janeway's qualities. Tuvok went ahead to ask the young woman whether she loved the captain. Her reply was evasive by stating that her feelings for the redhead were irrelevant. The security chief had nodded his head at the young ex drone and left her to her thoughts.

 

Back in the present Tuvok swallowed his trepidation and decided to just come out and tell Janeway the identity of Kathryn's new bodyguard.

"Seven." The Vulcan said stoically.

"No, twenty."

"Twenty of what, Captain? Tuvok's elegant brows furrowed in confusion.

"Don't tell me you don't remember how long you and I have been friends for?" Janeway raised her own brow in challenge.

"Yes I know of our friendship, Captain but what I was referring to is a solution to your problem." He said dryly.

"I see.." Janeway said, not really seeing or understanding what her security chief was getting at. A moment later, "Oh!! No! No! No! No,!!! I am not letting Seven look after me. She could get hurt." The beautiful captain said with conviction. This time Tuvok really wanted to roll his eyes.

"Captain..." He did not finish what he wanted to say when Kathryn's comm badge went off. 

"Torres to captain Janeway. Please respond."

"Janeway here. What is it, Lieutenant?"

"May I have a moment of your time to review a proposal I made?"

"Very well give me a few minutes then I'll come down to Engineering. Janeway out."

 

Did Torres' voice sound seductive? Janeway wondered and shook her head. She was clearly imagining things after the ensign incident.

" Old Friend. You have been absolutely no help at all. Now get out of my office!" She raised an eye brow and pointed at the door. Tuvok knew she did not mean to dismiss him so rudely.

Up went his eye brow in defiance as he stood up to leave the ready room.  
"Very well but please consider my proposal."

'Yeah, yeah!" Janeway said as she leaned back into her office chair.


	3. B`Elanna Torres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voyager`s chief engineer Lieutenant B`Elanna Torres just wants to see the captain safe...

Janeway stepped out of the turbo lift. She looked both ways down the corridor. She started off slowly, cautiously, then picked up speed as she walked towards the Engineering main entrance.

"This is ridiculous!" She thought outrageously. "It`s as if i`m a prisoner trying to escape. On my own damn ship!" She reached the entrance and the double duranium doors slid open obediently for her.

"At least the ship still respects me." Janeway thought darkly. She was beginning to suspect some sort of alien pathogen had infected the crew. She would talk to Torres then head off to sick bay to speak the the Emergency Medical Hologram.

 

Captain Janeway was greeted by the brightly lit area in the large lower deck of the engineering department. The warp core`s blue glow illuminated the already lit room, completely overtaking the artificial illumination of the light bulbs on the bulk heads above.

"Captain, uh, welcome. I was hoping we could talk in my office." Torres said as she led the captain away from the warp core and the sea of engineering personnel who were going about their business and into the small corridor which led to the chief engineer`s office. Janeway followed her cautiously, not completely relaxing. She did not know what to expect from her crew nowadays. 

 

The women sat opposite each other in the engineer`s office. Torres fumbled into the drawers for something then her face lit when she brought up a padd. Janeway knew that the other woman was buying time because if she was indeed going to show the captain something Torres should have already had the padd on the table. The captain sighed inwardly not really knowing what to expect. Finally B`Elanna cleared her throat.

"Captain. It has come to my notice that people are being disrespectful to you." Torres paused, trying to gauge Janeway`s reaction but all she got was a blank stare.

"What i mean is i also like to tour the lower decks at odd times. Just like you, i love this ship and i try to keep her tidy and in top shape by visiting areas nobody likes to go. You know, places like the aero shuttle or jefferies tubes. I have been following you sometimes..." She paused, wondering if she had revealed too much information. She looked at Janeway sitting opposite then saw a tiny smile on the captain`s lips.

"So you`ve been spying on me. Why?" The captain saw a cute blush on B`Elanna`s face.

"I, uh, don`t know..?" Torres temporized.

"Lieutenant? Try again." Janeway commanded.

"I...like you?" The chief engineer said. "Here we go again." Janeway sighed under her breath.

"So you like me then you follow me around and spy on me. Why do you do that exactly?" Janeway wanted to understand.

"I have always been fascinated by your personality and intelligence, your beauty and attractiveness. You are delicate yet fierce. Ruthless yet compassionate. Captain, you are such a contradiction. I can`t help but be drawn to you." B`Elanna said seriously.

"Thank you for the compliments, B`Elanna. You are beautiful too and your engineering skills can only be described as genius, but i can`t go falling in love with every attractive woman or man on this ship. God knows there are so many attractive people around. If i do that i will lose my objectivity. My only objective is to get this crew home, my feelings for people are irrelevant. Do you understand, B`Elanna?" Janeway said as she placed a hand on top of Torres` on the table between them.

"Yes, captain. I understand. So you can`t fall in love with me but can you at least let me protect you from the crazy amorous people around here? I heard about Ensign Shariika Edon. I apologize for that and i have already taken measures to punish her."

"Does the punishment include flogging? The Federation and Starfleet does not condone flogging or capital punishment." Janeway said dryly. She wanted to be sure that Torres was serious in what she was talking about.

"No flogging or capital punishment, captain." B`Elanna laughed.

"Good." Janeway said. "How about you tell me about the plan you called me for?" 

 

Torres blushed for the second time.

"Being your bodyguard was my plan." She said but she looked straight into the captain`s eyes.

"Thank you for your concern. I may take you up on your offer. Tuvok suggested the same thing but he offered me someone else as bodyguard."

"Seven of Nine." Both women said in unison.

"Yes, captain? Seven said as she walked towards the seated women. Torres and Janeway looked at each other in astonishment.

"You may wonder where i had come from, captain and Lieutenant Torres. I had just materialized in the small corridor outside this office. I used the spying method of the people of Keldar. They were assimilated two hundred years ago by the Collective. The method involves the use of a small personal transporter. It can be strapped to your waist like a belt or on your fore arm. It only uses a small amount of energy. You will find it extremely efficient captain." Seven said by way of explanation.

"Well done, Seven. I suppose i can honestly tell Tuvok that i have two bodyguards but what would you want as payment?"

"Payment?" Torres and Seven said in unison.

"Forget i asked. What was i thinking!" Janeway laughed and stood up. As she stretched herself she noted the two women looking appreciatively at her. Kathryn immediately stopped what she was doing and walked out of the office. She mumbled a thank you to both officers and heade quickly down the corridor towards the turbo lift. She has to speak with the Doctor. He and Tuvok may be the only beings not wanting to get into her pants.


	4. Harry Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway meets her "green" officer in sick bay. He behaves rather differently and the Intrepid captain finds out the truth about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter seems weird but my muse seems to think that it is relevant to the plot ;) You`re just going to have to suffer along with me ;) ;)

As the Voyager captain walked out of the turbo lift towards sick bay, her comm badge chirped.

"Doctor to the captain, respond."

"Janeway, here."

"Please report to sick bay at your earliest convenience."

"On my way. Janeway out."

 

Janeway jogged the rest of the way. She briefly thought of her astrometrics officer for providing the necessary exercise when they play their usual velocity game on the holodeck. Her musing was cut short the moment the sick bay door sensors were activated to allow her entry.

 

There in the middle of the large room stood Harry Kim, her young bridge officer, standing in the nude, in front of an equally nude blown-up Janeway doll. The captain could feel her face warm up. She knew she was blushing but her command mask was firmly slammed into place.

"Doctor? Report!" She barked and stood in front of her EMH, ignoring Harry who was caressing the doll and kissing it. Sick bay assistants were attempting, in vain, to yank Harry off the doll`s chest where he seemed to have been plastered on. The young officer seemed to be oblivious to his surrounding or to the real captain who had just entered the room. Someone managed to put a gown over his shoulders and was tying it at the back. The gown did cover Harry`s body but the lustful sounds he made as he kissed "the captain" were obscenely sexual in nature. Janeway pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed at the sight of her officer acting inappropriately. She was sure this was a hostile invasion meant to overtake the ship. One thing puzzled her, though. Why were all the crew involved infatuated with her? Why was the fixation always sexual in nature?

"Captain, thank you for coming so promptly." The Doctor said while Kathryn looked at him cautiously. She was attempting to judge his sincerity by the statement, which sounded sexual to her. She shook her head to clear it off the paranoid thought.

"Why is he acting like this, Doctor?" She asked and looked at the young man who was now dressed in the green sick bay gown. She noted that five assistants were still struggling to pry him off the doll, without success. She watched them for a moment with brief detachment.

"I believe it is of a viral cause, captain. The fixation to the doll or more precisely to you is something else entirely. I have already isolated the virus from Ensign Kim and Commander Chakotay`s blood stream. The good news is that i have isolated the cause as a virus. I am now creating a cure and a vaccine for it. I will begin to treat the bridge crew but we will have to do other things to halt the spread. The bad news is that it is airborne. This means that it will spread very quickly and soon we will have an epidemic on our hands."

"Where is Commander Chakotay and what signs was he exhibiting?"

"Oh, uh, he beamed himself in here on that corner bio bed an hour ago. He had a..uh...silicone mould of a woman`s torso and the genital region sans arms and legs. The torso was attached to a woman`s head and it was...uh...." The EMH seemed uncharacteristically tongue tied making Janeway to be more curious.

"Well, that makes two. I won`t be surprised if more crew men and women are found exhibiting similar signs." Janeway said dryly. Then she seemed to remember what else the Doctor had just said.

"Whose head, Doctor?" 

"Uh, yours, captain. Looking at the mould i have to say the commander does have a good eye for detail. The doll was all very accurate it almost looked like your profile which i have on file..." The EMH realized his mistake the moment the words came out of his mouth. He placed a hand over his holographic mouth and had a horrified expression on his face.

"Really, Doctor? Well, we will have the Birds and the Bees talk after this crisis is over. I will also consider removing all your additional sub routines from your matrix. They are making you inefficient and a pervert!"

 

"Right now i still need you and all your sub routines intact because we have work to do. Please arrange for a triage set up in the mess hall just in case we need it. I will announce for the crew to remain in their quarters until we contain the virus. Is that understood?" The captain said in an icy tone in her voice.

"Yes, captain. I`m sorry, captain." The Doctor said contritely and quickly went to arrange his crew to start working.

 

Janeway watched him go for a few seconds then turned around to leave sick bay. Then she heard someone calling her name and title. She rushed back and headed towards the Isolation Bay where the voice was coming from and stood at the entrance. 

 

Janeway realized her mistake as soon as she stood at the Isolation Bay entrance. The area was cordoned off main sick bay as a separate unit. There were six bio beds of which two were currently occupied by two of her bridge officers Harry Kim and commander Chakotay. The First Officer was fast asleep after being sedated by the Doctor while Harry was busy humping the nude silicone doll of his captain. Chakotay`s blow up toy was leaning against the wall near his bio bed like a bizarre nude angel watching over him as he slept.

"Captain, uhh, i need you." The delirious young officer moaned as he pounded himself into the hollow, unresponsive toy.

 

Janeway was shocked, felt degraded and was offended and angry. She never thought her young officer thought of her this way. Sure the man was currently infected by a virus but that did not stop the captain from being angry. It took all her command resolve to at least keep an outward aloof appearance. She felt her command mask begin to crack with anger at what Harry was doing. Janeway had to remind herself that the object was not really her but just a toy and that the man currently using it was ill.

"Harry, stop what you`re doing. You`re going to hurt yourself." She talked to her officer hoping that he would snap out of the sickening act.

"I...can`t st..op, captain. I must finish this." He said in a detached tone, seemingly oblivious to her presence and his surrounding.

"So you know i am here, then? Well, that`s good. Now, listen. Stop what you are doing and get dressed. I need my Operations Officer on the bridge but first the Doctor will give you a hypo spray to treat your infection. Is that clear?" She injected a tiny bit of command in her voice. Soon Harry Kim climaxed all over the sheets and the toy while Janeway ran out of the Isolation Bay and headed to the reclamation unit to throw up her breakfast. After freshening herself she went out and ordered the Doctor to treat Chakotay and Harry first then send them to the bridge.

"Aye, captain. The treatment is ready now." The EMH answered timidly. He was terrified that Janeway would carry out her threat from earlier. He knew that he was out of line by what he said but could not undo the words now. He had breached the Doctor-Patient confidentiality by comparing Janeway to a cheap replicated doll.


	5. Tom Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tom Paris, the Voyager`s chief pilot, conducts himself in a manner unbefitting a Starfleet officer in a malfunctioning turbo lift, Janeway has to use all her captain`s training to control the situation.

Janeway walked briskly out of sick bay towards the turbo lift on her way to the bridge. As she waited for the lift to arrive she seriously considered going back to her quarters to shower and wash herself off all the dirt she had seen in sick bay.

"...but those dolls were not really you, were they?" Her logical side tried to reason with her.

"...I say those dolls, especially the `angel` guarding Chakotay in sick bay is so realistic. He even got your...parts right...Don`t deny it!" 

"Shut up both of you!" Janeway shouted at her own musings. She sighed when she realized what she just did. Perhaps she really should go back to her quarters, `bury her head in the sand` as it were and ignore what was going on around her. 

 

Janeway was so engrossed in her thoughts that she failed to see who had entered the turbo lift with her. She looked at the bulk head beneath her booted feet, thinking of what to do. Luckily she had already ordered the turbo lift to take her to the bridge on deck one. 

 

Tom Paris entered the turbo lift on the same deck as the captain. The man noted that his Commanding officer was deep in thought so he politely refrained from intruding by talking to her. He had a very good idea of what may have been bothering the woman. He had been to sick bay briefly without the captain noticing him there. Why he had decided to hide from the captain was beyond the pilot. The only thing he wanted to do right then was to touch the lush hair of his captain. It reflected abstract colours in the muted turbo lift light giving it an ethereal bronze glow. Paris had to touch the hair...and perhaps sniff it. 

 

After what seemed like a long time in the turbo lift Janeway snapped out of her musing and looked up. When she did she felt a warmth radiating from someone standing right in her personal space. Kathryn was terrified. She knew what an infected crew member was capable of doing and right now she was in the turbo lift with a possibly newly infected officer. As if that was not enough the turbo lift slowed down and halted. Then the lights suddenly blinked then turned completely off, plunging the cubicle into total darkness.

"Damn!" Was all Janeway could say. She was fully aware of how hopelessly vulnerable this situation placed her..or the crewman standing next to her.

 

Captain Janeway expected to feel the man jump on her or do something inappropriate but the officer continued to stand where he was, seemingly immobilized. What Janeway heard next was unexpected.

"Captain, i`m scared of the dark. Please hold me?" The timid sounding voice came from her helmsman. Janeway did not know whether she should laugh or feel sorry at the ridiculous situations she often found herself in.

 

In the dark Kathryn awkwardly reached her hand to the general direction of where she thought Tom`s hand might be. She fumbled around and ended up patting and groping the man everywhere until she touched something tubular and with a muscular texture.

"Shit, that`s not your hand, is it!" She exclaimed and pulled her hand away quickly as if she had touched a hot oven.

"No, it`s not..." Came the timid voice in the dark. Then "...but i would feel so much better if you touched it then squeeze it, captain."

"Shut up, Lieutenant, before i bust you down to Ensign again!" Janeway injected steel into her voice. She heard Tom sigh then a thudding sound followed. Janeway knew that the man had fallen to the deck. 

 

Janeway reached down to the general direction of the thudding sound and found Tom`s shoulder. Luckily her eyes had adjusted to the dark, in fact there was now some illumination caused by the emergency lighting above her head but it was almost useless to work with if she was to attempt to read. Kathryn sighed when she thought of reading. How could she even think about reading when her crew was infected with some unknown alien sex virus?

"Wake up Lieutenant, that`s an order!" She shook the fallen man on the shoulders. Finally Tom sighed and sat up leaning his back against the bulk head behind him. Kathryn knelt beside him and felt his pulse on the neck. It was so high Janeway was no medical doctor but she was sure the man`s heart was beating uncomfortably fast.

"We will be rescued soon, Tom. Don`t worry." She reassured the sick officer. She tapped her comm badge but the line was dead. Finally she sat down next to Tom and waited...and waiting was something Kathryn Janeway was not very good at.

 

As the captain and her helmsman sat trapped in the turbolift by power failure Janeway started forming theories of what may have caused the failure. She thought of the infected cheese her morale officer had once brought on board which ended up infecting the bio neural gel packs causing ship`s systems to fail. She was convinced this was a similar scenario. The Doctor speculated that the virus was airborne that could mean that it may have easily found it`s way into the network of the bio neural gel pack system which ran through out the whole ship like nerves. 

"Oh, this is bad." Janeway said to herself grimly. If only she could find a way to talk to the Doctor to alert him of the new theory. He needed to replicate the antiviral en mass and inject it into the bio neural gel pack systems to cure it of the virus. She was so engrossed in the dark thought that she failed to notice a dark act unfolding next to her.

 

Tom Paris looked at his commanding officer sitting next to him. 

"Kathryn you smell so nice, you must be ovulating. I wonder whether you smell my arousal." Tom said to Janeway in a weak voice. Janeway turned sharply to face him and quickly moved a bit further from the patient without making it obvious to the man that she was doing so. She thought he sounded delirious.

"We`ve made babies together before, Kathryn. Well, lizards but still babies. I don`t remember any of it but i would want to fuck you again for old time`s sake. What do you say?" Tom Paris said as he unzipped his trousers and reached a hand in. He pulled out his penis to show the captain. 

"Do you think i`m adequate?" The man said as he stimulated himself starting slowly then picking up speed.

 

Janeway cringed at the crude words Tom had used. She felt nausea setting in again but she had to remind herself that the man was very ill, that he probably did not know what he was saying. Unfortunately the heat and discomfort was getting to her. Right now she was running on fumes, solely relying on her captain`s resolve.

"Tom, listen to me. You are very ill and it`s so hot in here, god knows i`m almost suffocating too but try and concentrate on my voice. I am your captain and we`re trapped on the turbo lift. Help is on the way. Now, i order you to stop what you`re doing and just hang on in there a bit longer, ok?" Kathryn said reassuringly. Tom seemed to acknowledge her words when he stopped what he was doing then zipped up his trousers. He could not, however, do that effectively as his penis was still erect.

"I need help in dressing, captain." Janeway`s only reply was to give him a force ten glare. From the depth of his delirium Tom saw it for what it was.

Two hours later, Janeway heard thudding sounds on the other side of the heavy duranium turbo lift doors. The heavy doors reluctantly parted wide enough for an average sized human to walk through.

"Captain, are you well?" Tuvok`s sound was heard. He reached a hand and helped the captain stand up from the deck. Then the Vulcan ordered his security crew to carry Tom off to sick bay.

"Yes thank you Old Friend, i am. What`s our situation?"

"There is widespread power outage across the board. All decks have been affected. The only functional decks are the bridge and sick bay, thanks to Lieutenant Torres and Seven of Nine but the Doctor`s emitters are dysfunctional. He cannot leave sick bay."

"Where are Lieutenant Torres and Seven of Nine?" Janeway wanted to know.

"I sent them to Engineering to make sure the warp core stays functional until you arrive and decide the next logical course of action."

"Thank you, Tuvok. I am so very grateful that my logical officers are still functional." Janeway gave the stoic man a lopsided smile to which reply was an eye brow raise from the Vulcan security chief.

 

Thirty minutes later the captain and her three officers had worked on the communications channel and external sensors. Two hours later the efficient officers had brought the turbo lift systems back online but they could not work out the Doctor`s emitters. The system was somehow connected to the damaged bio neural gel packs. The logical course to take was to start injecting all the bio neural systems with the Doctor`s treatment of anti viral.


	6. Mortimer Harren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shy, introverted but brilliant crewman offers to assist the captain in the fight against the sex virus.

Captain Janeway knew that she had a full blown epidemic on her hands, the Doctor confirmed it. The woman sat at her desk in the ready room and gave out a fatigued sigh. She felt tired, dirty, angry and quite frankly she was ready to murder any alien with her bare hands. Any alien who was unfortunate enough to have caused this mischief of infecting her crew. She reminded herself of her loyal crew members who were acting out of character because of a viral infection which had affected more than a third of her crew. If this kept up she would have to land the ship and treat everyone as she was seriously short handed of crew to fly the Voyager. Janeway got up and went to the replicator to request a cup of black coffee then sat back at the computer to read the Doctor`s update on the treatment. 

 

A tiny smile formed at the corner of the captain`s mouth as she read the promising medical report from the EMH:

"Commander Chakotay has had two doses of the anti viral treatment which i have administered intravenously. His blood work shows a marked decreased level of the sex virus. He is no longer delirious and his temperaure has lowered to acceptable levels. The Commander was appropriately ashamed when he saw the blown up replica that i have never seen him go that shade of skin tone before. He ordered me to destroy it with a phaser set to kill. He has also revealed how sorry he was for degrading you and wondered whether you will be able to forgive him and give him his job back. Suffice it to say that Commander Chakotay is on the mend. A few hours more and he will be back on the bridge, good as new."

"Ensign Harry Kim has also had two shots of treatment and is no longer delirious. He has not seen his handiwork yet but i expect him to have a similar reaction as Chakotay."

"Lieutenant Paris is still asleep as i had to sedate him to prevent him from injuring himself. The Lieutenant was quite delirious and disruptive claiming that i have taken him away from `his mate, the captain.` I will continue to monitor their progress and keep you updated."

 

Captain Janeway left Tuvok in charge of the bridge and headed to her quarters to have a quick bite and a shower. She was determined to fight the virus and save her crew now that she knew what she was up against. As Janeway walked out of deck three turbo lift and was walking along the corridor towards her quarters she spotted a crew man standing at her door, seemingly waiting for her. As she approached Janeway noted that he was wearing a gold uniform. She soon recognized him as crewman Mortimer Harren, the man who preferred solitude to socializing. Harren had a padd in his hand and stood patiently waiting for the captain to arrive.

"Crewman Harren, how have you been?" Janeway asked politely, her smile at the man did not reveal her trepidation. She did not know whether her was infected by the virus or not so she put on her best diplomatic smile.

"How is life down on deck fifteen?" She asked with genuine interest for her crew man. Janeway knew from Seven of Nine`s recent Efficiency Report, that crew man was inefficient as he had five advanced degrees in various advanced science fields yet he preferred to be stationed down on deck fifteen to work in the plasma relay room to monitor plasma flows, a job which could be done by a first year Starfleet academy cadet.

"I have been better, captain. I have heard of the epidemic and i have come to offer help." Harren handed over the padd he was holding to the captain and stood back, placing his hands behind his back. He waited patiently while Janeway quickly skimmed through the contents of the padd. Finally she looked up at the crew man and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Harren. I could use you someone like you at the helm. We need to find an M class planet where we can land and treat the crew. Are you ok, Harren?"

"Yes, captain. I think i`m fine as i haven`t felt any crazy symptoms yet. Hopefully i will remain functional." He smiled and walked to the turbo lift where Janeway had just vacated to go to the bridge.

"I`ll meet you there in fifteen minutes, crew man."

 

Harren nodded his head and briskly walked to the turbo lift to take him to deck one, the bridge. He exited the turbo lift and headed to the helm and sat in Tom Paris` seat. He nodded at Commander Tuvok who currently occupied the captain`s chair.

"Crew man." Lieutenant Commander Tuvok said in acknowledgement of the new bridge officer and nodded slightly at him while Mortimer nodded back at Tuvok. 

"Crew man Harren, please start searching for a suitable M class planet and send me the coordinates so i can notify the captain." Tuvok said in a serious tone.

"Aye, sir."

 

So the search for an M class planet was on for Voyager to land and treat its ill crew men and hopefully replenish their dwindling food supplies. Fifteen minutes later a refreshed captain Janeway emerged from the turbo lift on the bridge and immediately asked for a report.

"Crew man Harren has located a small M class planet with promising vegetation, liquid water, a temperate climate and oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere mimicking Earth`s, captain. I have sent the coordinates to Engineering and Astrometrics where Lieutenant Torres and Seven of Nine are currently working, for further analysis and confirmation." Tuvok said.

"Good work, Tuvok and Harren. I`ll be in the ready room, keep me informed of your progress." The captain nodded at the two bridge officers and headed to her office.

"I think i owe Tom Paris an apology. The helm isn`t that bad, after all." Mortimer Harren murmured to himself. Unknown to him, the Vulcan officer sitting at the captain`s chair heard everything. If Harren had looked back to the command chair behind him he would have seen a raised Vulcan eye brow in reaction to what he just said.


	7. Paros III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway and the remaining senior staff land the ship on an M class planet to treat the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. Initially i had intended to finish the story in ten chapters but the fic seems to have taken a mind of its own. Let`s see where it leads us :)
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. It`s always nice to hear from you.

"Torres, Seven, secure all non essential stations. We are going into Code Blue. I have already made a ship wide announcement to the crew that we are landing the ship." Janeway said with new determination as she entered Engineering. Seven stood upright from the console where she was intently studying readings. She saw the captain entering the department, practically bouncing. Janeway exuded elegance, power and determination that was hard to miss. Her hair shone a bronze colour reflected by the muted blueish purple light emanating from the warp core, a colour Seven had never seen before, or she may not have been paying attention, until now. 

"The captain is beautiful." Seven said quietly to herself, realization dawning on her that beauty was not irrelevant. Then she shook her head as if to clear it off the inappropriate thought.

"Yes, captain." Both officers said in unison.

"Are we in such bad shape, that we have to land the ship, captain?" B`Elanna asked as she moved from console to console shutting other ship`s systems remotely using the consoles from Engineering. Janeway watched her for a while as Torres shut down the power supplying the warp core then shifted her gaze to her Borg crew man.

"Seven, i`ll need you on the bridge." The captain said as she swiftly walked towards the double doors towards the turbo lift with Seven hot on her heels.

"Yes, captain." Seven said in a subdued tone which did not escape the captain. Janeway raised an eye brow at her officer, wondering what was wrong.

 

Seven of Nine stood a few inches away from the captain in the turbo lift as it took them to the bridge. She did not trust herself to stand close to the petite redhead as she had the urge to touch the captain`s hair, her body or even kiss her. Seven soon realized, to her horror, that she was infected by the sex virus but she was not ready to tell the captain yet. Her nano probes were supposed to fight any foreign bodies entering her body but she and B`Elanna had recently worked overtime as the ship was critically short handed. So the young woman had not had a chance to regenerate. She relied on short naps and eating in the mess hall. The food did maintain her biological systems but her cybernetic systems did not benefit from it. She sighed and looked down at her high heeled boots.

"Seven, are you alright?" Janeway asked, concern colouring her voice.

"I am functioning within...i am fine, captain." The Borg woman said.

"I know you, Seven. You are not `fine.` Talk to me?" It both sounded as a request for information and an order to Seven. Just as the young woman opened her mouth to reply, the turbo lift reached the bridge. The women exited. Seven went to the Engineering station while Janeway joined Tuvok at the command centre. 

"Condition Blue in effect, captain." The third in command said.

 

The three crewmen watched as Mortimer Harren expertly guided the seventy thousand metric tonne starship through the upper atmosphere of Paros III then slowly descended the atmospheric layers until it finally touched down in a secluded area with large trees, probably a forest, Janeway thought to herself. Seven of Nine raised an eye brow when she saw who piloted the ship through this critical maneuver. She knew, however, that if Janeway trusted the crewman then he must be good enough for the job.


	8. I will not comply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Voyager lands on Paros III. Janeway and the few standing crew treat their fallen crew mates. Seven reverts to `Borg speak` with the captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments x They are food for my muse and payment for me :)

"Well done, Mr Harren." Janeway said as she stood behind the pilot`s chair and patted the shy man on the shoulder. She felt Harren cringe or shiver, Janeway did not know which. Mortimer was probably not used to being addressed to by any superior officer, particularly this one.

"Thank you, captain. Permission to return to my post on deck fifteen?" Harren said hopefully. Sitting here, at the helm of Voyager`s bridge, Mortimer Harren saw the bright lights and a buzz of activity around him as remaining crew came to secure boards and help put things in order before they started the next phase of their purpose for landing. It all seemed somehow wrong for Harren who was used to control his own daily activities. Yes, technically he was one of the Voyager crew member but he was indirectly `controlled` by captain Janeway. Here, the young man felt scrutinized by the attractive, sexy redheaded captain who oozed confidence and...sex appeal? Mortimer shook his head to clear it of the thought he knew was inappropriate but so pleasant that it stirred some very basic reactions buried deep within him. The warm arm patting his shoulder now and the deep smoky voice were becoming a distraction. He had to do something.

He stood up from the helm chair and walked slowly away from the captain`s distracting hand. It was a tactical move to make it not look obvious to the captain that he was in fact moving away from the very welcome but forbidden touch. So confusing, Harren thought to himself. To the man`s dismay Mortimer felt his trousers growing tight. He suddenly gathered all the dignity he could muster and practically fled from the bridge. Janeway followed him with her eyes briefly then turned her gaze to Tuvok. 

"What did i do?" She asked her Vulcan chief of security.

"It appears you did a lot, captain." Tuvok said and was that a raise of the shoulder? Janeway mused. 

 

The captain knew exactly what happened to Harren. She felt sorry for the young man whom she felt had done a wonderful job landing her beloved ship. Harren may have been infected with the virus and was she, Janeway, the carrier? Her little voice said logically.

 

Seven of Nine watched Janeway`s interaction with the `unknown` crewman with growing jealousy. 

"The captain is sure giving the man a lot of attention. Explain?!" Seven`s little voice said. 

"It is his first day on the bridge and the captain is ensuring that he feels as one of the bridge crew member. Wait, are you jealous?" Her logical voice replied.

"I still do not like their interactions. It is counter productive." Seven went on with her internal dialogue as she struggled to bring the chaos within her in order. 

"Seven, don`t!" The young woman heard a creaking sound of twisting metal. When she looked down at her left Borg implant, she saw the arm had gripped the side of the now unrecognized Engineering console. It was twisted beyond repair.

"Please don`t hurt yourself, Seven." The young woman heard her captain`s plea from somewhere above her. She vaguely knew that she had let go of the console but why was the captain pleading with her? 

 

Seven looked up at the two officers standing above her. Were there four? Perhaps eight? Their faces and uniforms were so distorted that Seven saw black and yellow blending with red which she recognized as the captain`s command red jacket.

"Red. I like the colour red, golden pips and red hair. My...favourite capta...." Seven`s vision blurred as she passed out.

 

Captain Janeway and Tuvok, assisted by two other crew members came to carry Seven to the captain`s ready room. They laid the fallen Borg on the couch as Janeway hailed the Doctor.

 

The holo doctor materialized in the ready room a few seconds later.

"State the medical emergency?" He said as he approached the unconscious woman lying on the couch on the ready room`s upper level.

"Why is she here and not in sick bay if it is an emergency?" The EMH said in his usual brusque manner.

"Just treat her, Doctor." Janeway said in an icy tone. She was still infuriated by what the Doctor said a few days ago in sick bay when he compared Chakotay`s plaything to her anatomy profile he had on file. She was yet to deal with him, preferably when the crisis was over.

"Yes, captain." The Doctor said and set to work. The captain knelt next to the lying woman, holding Seven`s Borg hand and gently caressing it. If the Doctor thought that was inappropriate he did not say a word. He scanned Seven with a medical tricorder which he had fished out of his medical kit. He briefly looked at the tiny tricorder screen then looked at the captain.

"Behold the David that slew the Goliath! She is infected by the sex virus, captain. Her electrolyte levels are extremely low and nano probe activity has severely diminished. I believe she has forgone regeneration for a long time. I must begin treatment now." The Doctor said in a serious tone without sarcasm. The next second the trio disappeared in a blue shimmering of light. Janeway saw her ready room disappear and sick bay appear. Bright light and activity greeted them. Seven was now lying on a bio bed. Three assistants attached an infusion, one of nutrition and electrolytes and another of Seven`s own nano probes which the Doctor had kept in stasis. 

 

Janeway and the Doctor disappeared into his office where the Doctor updated Janeway on the current crew condition and Seven`s status.


	9. I will not comply part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Voyager crew begins treating the crew and the ship`s gel pacs. The captain feels a bit inefficient as she nursed her crew man in sick bay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may not like the inappropriateness of this chapter so just a friendly warning: Do not read it if it offends you :)

"I will not stay here while the ship is in danger. The aliens who have infected the ship`s bio neural gel packs and the crew may still be on board. I need to be by the side of my mate to fight against them!" Seven of Nine shouted at the sick bay assistants and nurses trying to reassure her. She was attempting to release herself off her restraints.

"Doctor, we cannot keep fighting a patient like this. It`s unethical. Can we at least sedate her?" The Vulcan senior nurse, Lieutenant T`shemi, suggested logically. She stood with her hands behind her back and faced the holo Doctor as he sat at his desk in the lab.

"I need to be sure she is not having another episode of multiple personality disorder as she once did when we approached the Borg vinculum." The EMH said.

"Meanwhile she is lacerating her arms, injuring herself and wanting her `mate.` The Vulcan went on to explain. "Perhaps we should inquire the patient who her mate was. It seems her mate is the only individual to stop this illogical outburst of emotion." 

"Illogical outburst of emotions? Is that what you call delirium? Remind me to check your credentials to verify where you acquired your training, nurse!" The EMH snapped at his member of staff.

"I apologize, Doctor. We are all exhausted. I did not mean to be rude."

"Apology accepted."

 

Then the EMH briefly though about what the nurse had just said. He mentally connected the dots, as it were. The captain tenderly holding Seven`s left hand implant in the ready room and caressing it. It was such an intimate gesture for people who considered themselves as just friends, but then human female sexuality was quite complex, according to what the database showed him. He also remembered how many times the captain had gone out of her way to support the young woman in her attempt to bring out Seven`s buried humanity. The EMH was beginning to wonder whether the captain or both women were unconsciously drawn to each other romantically? The captain has on many occasions endangered the whole crew to find this one individual. Was the captain a lesbian? She cannot possibly be one as all her previous mates were male. He continued to muse but there was something missing. If only he could get Janeway to prove it to him, even unconsciously on the captain`s part, the holo Doctor believed things would fall into place. He knew he was already in trouble with the captain but what would one more infraction cost him? She was going to de-compile his sub routines anyway, he may as well use them now while they were still intact. A mischievous smile crossed his face as he looked up at the waiting nurse.

 

T`shemi stood patiently before the holo Doctor waiting for his verdict on the next course of action. She raised an eye brow at the Doctor`s uncharacteristic smile. She would have been impatient if she were human but Vulcans were disciplined enough to tolerate a degree of illogical delays on actions and decision making. She briefly toyed with the idea of tampering the Doctor`s sub routines, to make him more Vulcan-like. She abandoned it when she heard him clear his throat. Of course there was no need for him to do so, or breathe, but it was all simulated to make him more human-like.

"Lieutenant T`shemi, i believe we should call the captain. She should be able to handle things. I suggest you move the patient to bio bed 6 in the Isolation Bay. I believe Commander Chakotay and Ensign Kim have both been discharged to their quarters?" The EMH sounded confident to Lieutenant T`shemi.

"..and the Isolation Bay has been properly sterilized as per Infection Control Protocols??"

"Yes, Doctor." The nurse nodded.

"Very well, you are dismissed Lieutenant, but i would like you to be present when the captain arrives, understood?"

"Yes, Doctor." The Vulcan nodded and went to carry out the order.

 

BED 6 ISOLATION BAY

"The Doctor to the captain. Please respond."

"Janeway, here."

"Could you please come to sick bay at your earliest convenience?"

"Is there something wrong, Doctor? Is Seven alright?" She sounded anxious to the EMH.

"BINGO!!" The EMH said uncharacteristically and disconnected the comm channel.

"What was that, Doctor?" Janeway heard the Doctor say something resembling a sort of realization. Realization to what exactly? She did not know but when the comm line went dead she knew that she should start off to sick bay straight away.

 

Captain Janeway entered the brightly lit sick bay and looked around for the Doctor. He appeared beside her with a padd in his hand.

"Doctor, are you alright?" The captain asked the smiling man.

"Mmhm." He muttered, a brilliant smile pasted on his handsome face. "This way, captain. We had to place Seven in the Isolation Bay as she was getting violent and calling out to be released so she can be with her `mate.`"

"Her mate?" Janeway felt blood drain from her face as two main fears came to mind. The first one was: Seven was having another episode of Multiple Personality Disorder as she did a few months prior, which did not make sense as they had dealt with that months ago. The second: Fear that her friend may have a secret mate to which Seven failed to disclose to her.

 

Of all the inappropriate things various crew members have done to her as they were affected by the sex virus this second fear that Seven may have a secret mate affected Janeway profoundly. The sadness she felt pierced right through her heart and into her soul. She did not know how to deal with issues related to matters of the heart. All the other crew behaviour were work related so she was able to handle them professionally, even when the Commander and Harry Kim made replicas or dolls of her and actually had sex with them, she was able to handle it all. How is she going to handle Seven having a mate other than her...?

"Other than you?" The captain interrupted her own train of thought.

"Don`t you tell me you`ve never looked at her more than a captain should look at a crew member? Or a friend?" The woman countered.

"Shut up!" The captain chastised herself. "Before i bust you down to Ensign!"

"Ha! Bust, what an interesting Freudian slip, eh, Katie?"

"Captain?" The Doctor reminded the captain who seemed to have withdrawn to her own little world.

"Mhh? Ah, of course, lead the way to the Isolation Bay, Doctor." She nodded, pulled her command jacket down at the sides as an unconscious display of taking control, and followed the Doctor and T`shemi into the Bay.

"Captain? Kathryn? I am pleased to see you. I was worried about you, my mate. Please let these people release me. I wish to go home with you. Take me home to your quarters." Janeway felt her face and neck warm up. She knew she was blushing. Strangely she felt relieved that Seven, in her delirious state, referred to her as her `mate.`

"What are we dealing with, Doctor?" Janeway asked the holo Doctor. The question was really directed at the two medical personnel in the room and quite frankly Kathryn did not care who gave a reply. She just wanted her friend healed and said the words she just did in reality, not in a delirious state. She felt desire, out of nowhere, ram through her. Her nipples felt tight as she watched Seven`s ice blue eyes on her chest as the sick woman said, "Take me home to your quarters." 

 

Kathryn Janeway wondered whether she too was affected by the virus. The words took on a whole different meaning than simply a request to go home with a friend. There was nothing to indicate that she was immune to the virus. In fact even in the 24th century, medical science still struggled to kill off a virus, the smallest organism known to humans and possibly aliens elsewhere. Sure there was a breakthrough in vaccinations, cure against viral infections but never killing the little buggers off, Kathryn thought miserably. `So this pleasant feeling of desire was just a response to viral infection.` she thought again.

"Doctor, could you test me for the viral presence?"

"Now? The EMH was surprised she offered to be tested.

"Now." He recognized the order and took a blood sample from Janeway`s neck which he passed on to T`shemi. 

 

The Vulcan quickly ran the sample through the analyzer to separate its component parts. The nurse was able to identify every component in the sample. There was indication of low electrolyte levels and a slightly large amount of caffeine but other than that there was no trace of the virus in the sample.

"A carrier? Fascinating." T`shemi said and returned to Isolation Bay with a padd which she handed over the the Doctor so he could read out the findings to Janeway.

"Captain, there are no traces of virus or the viral agents found in your system. That explains your composure. You are a carrier. As i said a few days ago that i have synthesized a cure which has already healed some crew but it takes at least two days to incubate it..."

"That is two days too many, Doctor. Can you extract the factor from my blood stream and replicate more of it to help cure the crew faster?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, captain." The EMH smiled triumphantly. "Now since our patient has calmed down because of your presence could you tend to her, captain? She won`t let anyone near her."

"What would you like me to do, Doctor?" Janeway asked, trepidation and euphoria warring through her at being left alone with the object of her fascination in a secluded Isolation Bay.

"Personal care." The holo Doctor said.

"You don`t say." Janeway said, covering her trepidation. She moved to sit on a chair next to Seven`s bio bed.

"Arrh!" Seven snarled at T`shemi when the nurse approached her but when Janeway touched her arm in reassurance, the Borg woman calmed down quite a bit and lay her own hand on the captain`s. 

 

The next six hours as the crew was treated in their quarters, sick bay and in the mess hall where a triage centre was set up, Seven of Nine reverted to a Borg drone in all manners of communication. She would snarl and grunt at sick bay staff every time they approached her to treat her, feed or help Janeway providing personal care. Janeway sighed when she realized that Seven had not reverted to Borg at all. Borg talked. They did not snarl or grunt. Seven had gone way back to primitive communication. The ex drone stopped talking to even Janeway, only nodding her head, grunt, snarl but she still smiled beautifully. It always took the captain`s breath away. 

"Seven, i have some water here. I am going to give you a wash in bed. Will you allow me to do so? You can also help if you feel like." Janeway said as she placed all the props by a small bedside table.

"I am going to take off your blue bio suit but i have no idea where to start. Could you help me?" Kathryn still had very un captain-like thoughts about her crew member so she decided to cover it up by involving the patient to do as much as she could. She took a large towel and spread it over Seven while Seven`s hand led her`s towards the cusp of the bio suit. The material fell away and Janeway was able to take it off Seven`s shoulders and down her waist. 

 

Seven of Nine sat up in bed, silently watching her `mate` disrobe her for a wash. Suddenly the young woman was fascinated by the serious look on the other woman`s face.

"Arrh! Mmm!" The sick woman grunted softly as the older woman`s fingers accidentally grazed on an erect nipple. Seven brought Janeway`s fingers back to the nipple when she sensed the other woman gasp silently and move the hand away.

"No, Seven. That was inappropriate of me and it was an accident. I did not mean to touch you where i shouldn`t." Janeway said breathlessly. How did she get herself into this mess.

"Mess? Tell me about it!" She heard her tiny voice say gleefully with an ironic touch to its voice causing, Janeway to sigh.

"Just get on with things captain. That`s an order. The sooner you start the sooner you`ll be done." Her other voice said.

 

Captain Janeway was determined to carry out this task with detached professionalism. She was confident she could do it. All she needed to do was to tie up her uncaptain-like thoughts in a nice tight bundle and toss it to the back of her mind where it always stayed. At some point during the wash Seven deliberately threw the towel on the floor and brought both hands to her inviting chest. She touched herself sensuously, rubbing her arms up and down then cup her full breasts, tagging and rolling at her nipples while growling softly as a Klingon might do. When her `mate` did not respond to this, she raised one full breast and hefted the alluring mass to her full lips then sucked at her own nipple and moaning. Janeway watched her hips roll around sensuously and sighed. 

"Seven, please stop this. It`s inappropriate." Janeway pleaded but her plea fell on deaf ears as her voice seemed to fuel the patient`s desire to do more. Janeway sighed again. She did not know whether she should call the Doctor, force Seven`s hands away from the forbidden fruit or just...join her? Her little voice said. 

 

Janeway resorted to just let Seven carry on with her solo activity but the voices the young woman made were too distracting. Harry Kim did a similar act a few days ago but Janeway was strangely detached from the drama. Seven`s actions right now were extremely sexual, erotic, hot and so inappropriate. It made the good captain hot under the collar and possibly elsewhere. The captain`s resolve was severely pushed to the limit when one of Seven`s hand moved down her body. The young woman touched her silver abdominal implants with feather-like touches Janeway saw goosebumps erupt on the young woman`s arms and chest, then proceeded down south. Down the hand went until it reached the juncture between the young woman`s legs. She let the fingers comb through the sparse blonde hair and parted her long legs while she panted. Her chest rose and fell. It was such an erotic sight to see.

 

The patient`s fingers played with the erect clit slowly flicking the organ back and forth then picked up speed. She repeated the action. Janeway covered the woman up with the towel which proved to be a bad tactical move. Seven stopped fondling her nipples and held the captain`s head with her Borg implant. She brought the head towards the red nipple. Kathryn was not strong enough to free herself from the implant so she did what she could.

"Saints preserve me!" Janeway thought as her hot wet mouth met the rock hard nipple. She tentatively sucked it while Seven threw her head back against the bulk head behind her and roared her pleasure in a primitive growl. Kathryn found herself kneeling on the chair she was sitting on earlier before the wash. Both her arms had gone to Seven`s back pulling the young woman close to her. She found herself overwhelmed by Seven`s scent causing her to want the woman more. She started to suck on the nipple with gusto then alternated with the other.

"Arrh! Uhh! Ughh! Ughh! Uuuuhhh!" 

 

The young woman`s hips moved faster as a strong orgasm washed over her. She held Kathryn close to her chest as she let her breath calm down.

"Kathryn! Oh my captain. I believe i love you. Please take me to your quarters and make me yours. Janeway was too stunned to realize that Seven had stopped grunting and was actually talking in English. Kathryn was so aroused and confused. She felt incompetent and inefficient as a captain. How did she allow this to happen? She had just made love to a woman, to Seven her best friend. She thought she was straight but now she was not so sure. 

 

Janeway picked up another towel and quickly proceeded to the next task. However, the damage had already been done. She wanted Seven of Nine more than ever before. She was only going to let this fantasy run its course then it, like all other fantasies, will die out. What they had just done or more precisely what she was forced to do was just an anomaly. She will fight this. A moment later, "Seven?"

"Yes, captain?"

"You...you can talk again? Since when?" Janeway stammered. She was hoping what she was forced to do was done when Seven was still delirious but now she was not very sure.

"Five hours ago." The ex drone replied in a shy tone.

"You mean when..." Janeway could not mention the phrase "When we made love." As it would sound real if she did.

"Yes, captain." Seven said. There was a definite seduction in that tone, Janeway mused.

"Please take me to your quarters i would like to show you something." The Borg woman said.

"...but i am the captain. I don`t fraternize with my crew." Janeway wanted to believe what she just said.

 

Seven raised a sexy eye brow and looked the captain straight in the eye.

"Really?"

Janeway tugged at her collar.

"Damn!"

 

T`shemi stood in the lab with the Doctor replicating and packing more anti viral medication to distribute to sick bay assistants. 

"I hear something, Doctor." The Vulcan said as she carefully placed a small vial in a stasis container.

"What is it?" The holo Doctor said then "I hear it too. It sounds like cries of pleasure. Now who would be having fun in sick bay?" He asked thoughtfully. 

T`shemi thought for a few seconds then said "Humans."


	10. My one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven`s unique treatment heals her in record time leaving medical personnel baffled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some `inappropriate` things in this chapter...Oh who am i kidding? The whole fic is inappropriate, but you already know that ;) ;) !!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, guys.

Janeway walked out of the Isolation Bay as fast as her shaky legs could carry her. She needed to get out of there, to regroup. She had just raped her friend, her crew member. Her logical sense kept reminding her. `Wow, those plump nipples were so yummy. I`m sure you`d like to wrap your lips around them again while your fingers bury themselves in...Strangely she did not feel degraded or used or violated by what she was forced to do by her friend in Seven`s delirious state. Instead Janeway felt joy deep within her and that was the source of her trepidation. She was the captain, she should not be feeling this joy at violating her friend, her subordinate. It was very uncaptain-like. 

 

T`shemi had never seen the captain run out of sick bay as fast as she had done before. The Vulcan raised an eye brow at that. When the EMH, who was still packing freshly replicated injectable medicines into a stasis case and softly humming a Klingon aria and seemingly oblivious to his surroundings, Lieutenant `T`shemi cleared her throat and watched Janeway storm out of sick bay. The throat clearing alerted the Doctor to T`shemi and the holo man followed the Vulcan`s line of vision. He was just in time to see the captain half run through the doors.

"What was that all about, i wonder? Lieutenant, please go and check on our patient in Isolation. Something tells me that they have had a fight again. Those two are notorious for arguing, they really should stop this lover`s spat and get on with romance!" The holo Doctor said offhandedly and continued to neatly pack up the supplies. If he had looked at his nurse at that moment he would have seen that her eye brow had crawled all the way up to her short cropped hairline.

"Perhaps you should refrain from making commentaries of that type about the captain, Doctor. I do not wish to be included in her wrath as she chastise you." The nurse said and walked out of the lab to go and check on Seven in the Isolation Bay.

 

T`shemi walked into the Isolation Bay to find Seven of Nine seated calmly. She was reading a padd which T`shemi was unaware of its origin. The young woman did not seem to be delirious, she rather looked composed. When Seven saw T`shemi walk in she sat up straighter and looked at the lieutenant.

"Lieutenant T`shemi. May i leave sick bay please. I am feeling much better now. I would like to join the captain in treating the sick crew."

"Are you certain, Seven of Nine?" The nurse inquired as gently as a Vulcan was capable of.

"I am certain but first i require nutritional supplements. If you allow me to go to the captain`s quarters and consume nutritional supplements there then i shall return to have a check up. You and the Doctor can verify my healed status and clear me for duty." Seven said in her usual logical fashion.

 

The Vulcan nurse was not sure what to believe. How did Seven heal so quickly? It was only a few hours ago when the young Borg was a jumble of emotional mess where she was delirious and confused. She had even deteriorated to basic and primitive verbal communication. Now the young woman sat up in bed and talked complete sentences in English. T`shemi hailed the Doctor who appeared promptly at her side.

"Ah, Seven i am glad to see you up and looking better. How are you?

"I am well, Doctor. Could you please let me go. These walls are stifling. I must get to the captain to assist her in healing sick crew members."

"Very well, but first i must scan you to make sure you are indeed healed." The EMH said and went to work waving a pen like device he had taken off a medical tricorder to scan Seven.

"Yes, i cannot detect any pathogens in your systems and your nano probe activities have increased by 30%. I am just interested to know how this happened so quickly. Your nano probes were still in a weakened, sluggish state. They could not have killed off the virus so promptly." He said with pure scientific curiosity.

"You are correct, Doctor. I instructed the nano probes to induce lactation. When that happened, the captain was able to consume them directly from me. The action caused my dna and the captain`s to intermingle. When we kissed it caused the modified dna to enter my systems and fight against the virus more effectively." The young Borg said with scientific detachment while the Doctor`s jaw hinges lost their cohesion and fell to the floor. T`shemi, thanks to her Vulcan heritage, was able to control her reaction which was a raised eye brow.

"I see. This is similar to how children get immunity from lactation. They simply drink the nutrients and immunity from their mothers." T`shemi said with interest.

"Precisely." Seven said.

 

When the holo man had composed himself again he took a simulated breath in then slowly exhaled it.

"Seven, you never cease to amaze me with your ingenuity. With that ability you can heal the crew in half the time. It seems you and the captain are indeed forces to be reckoned with."

"Doctor, i have no intention of `breastfeeding` the crew or kissing them. My mammaries and lips are only reserved for `My One.`" Seven said quietly and got off the bio bed. She purposefully walked out of sick bay towards the turbo lift which would take her to deck three, the captain`s quarters.

 

The two medical professionals could only stare after the young woman`s retreating back.


	11. Of fraternization and wall building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Janeway contemplates recent events. She decides her duranium walls require fortification. Seven of Nine meets a Leprechaun.

Captain Janeway sneaked into her quarters on shaky legs. She had no idea why she had to get into her own private domain in such a manner but she knew one thing. She was definitely not the same individual who had left these very quarters that morning, in her opinion, that is. As Kathryn sat on her reclining chair in the dimly lit living area, she contemplated her life from the time she left the Alpha Quadrant years before. She was a different individual then. A proper Starfleet captain, with no doubt. She lived and breathed Starfleet protocols. She was ordered to chase a bunch of rebels who lived in the De-miritalized Zone along the Federation-Cardassian border. The people there thought little of the Fed- Cardie treaty, as they called it. She thought about commander Calvin Hudson, a good Starfleet officer, who later joined the separatist movement of the Maquis. Were these people right to question the mighty Federation`s decisions? How about half her crew the Maquis and her First Officer commander Chakotay? Was she merely a blind follower of these protocols? If what she heard was correct, what Admiral Nechayev did when she visited the Deep Space Nine space station after a conflict had arisen among the Maquis, the Starfleet admiral had dismissed commander Sisko`s fears and downplayed the seriousness of the events. Kathryn Janeway believed that living in Paradise did not make one a `saint,` but living in hell and trying to make oneself better did make someone a saint. Admiral Alynna Nechayev lived on Paradise Earth. She would not have known how life in the frontier worked. She, herself, had once lived in Paradise. Hell, her home was Paradise but now, living out here in the middle of nowhere, it was akin to hell itself. Trying to get home and fighting her way through a hostile quadrant, living on the edge... it was hell and god knows that the Kathryn Janeway who left Federation space six years ago is not the same Kathryn now. If this was true then it followed that she should act accordingly. Her thoughts went off on a tangent as the somehow troubled and at the moment confused captain let herself contemplate things. 

 

One thing Janeway`s mind kept coming back to was the fact that she was far away from home, far from the ideal Paradise that was her beloved Earth, Federation and Starfleet, to follow Paradise rules and regulations. Yes, she could still have her ideals but use them as standard, applications to her current state of living. Janeway reached a decision of sorts. She knew that what happened in sick bay was somehow not an accident but merely a stage in her life where she had to make that major choice: To take a lover or to live a celibate life for the remainder of the thirty five thousand light years she still had to get her crew back to Federation space. Finally she had come to the conclusion that she was the one who stranded the crew in this god forsaken quadrant so she will have to punish herself for it. She will deny herself any fun activities, even if the activity presented itself in a form of a beautiful being in her quarters, in the dead of night as sacrifice. She sighed and placed the last duranium brick to the last gap in the wall around her heart.

"Chirp!" Kathryn heard her door bell. She did not have to ask the computer who was at the door at this late hour of the Gamma shift as there was on;y one person who always visited her this late.

"Come in, Seven."

 

Seven of Nine was granted request to leave sick bay as she was declared fit to resume duty by the EMH. The ex drone left sick bay for cargo bay two where the Borg alcoves were located. She regenerated for three hours and went to deck eight, the astrometrics lab she and Harry Kim had constructed. She looked around the planet where the ship was currently landed and saw no signs of sentient life. There were some animal and plant life including aesthetically pleasing flora. The young woman considered getting some for the captain. She was sure Janeway would appreciate the gesture.

"The captain!" Seven exclaimed aloud. "I have violated her. She will not like me and will probably put me in the brig." Seven whispered to herself miserably. She planned on finishing her task and go apologize to Janeway of what she forced her to do.

"...but the feelings were pleasant. Did you not enjoy that? When her lips attached themselves to your..." Seven`s human side reasoned with her.

"BE QUIET!" Seven said audibly to the air in the room then she looked around, appalled at her conduct. She saw Tal Celes, her assistant, briefly look up from her console, smile nervously at her superior officer, Seven, then continued working. Seven took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled it. She felt her trepidation at the thought of how many protocols she had violated by what she did to the captain. She must speak with Janeway as soon as she finished working. Unfortunately she had to catch up with a lot of ship`s systems as they were still short handed due to crew recovery, she ended up leaving Celes in charge of astrometrics and went to help B`Elanna Torres in Engineering. By the time she finished her Alpha shift, it was way in the Gamma shift.

 

Seven of Nine walked purposefully towards the captain`s quarters on deck three. As she approached the door she hesitated for four point three seconds before pressing the chime. Seven had rehearsed what she was going to say to the captain, how she was going to present it. She heard the door chime and it slowly parted to let her in.

 

The young woman was greeted with a dimly lit living area and a solemn looking captain sitting on a reclining chair.

"Captain i...i can come back later, sorry to disturb you." Seven was unsure. She felt like going to the older woman and hug the solemness off her but she knew that Janeway was not ready for that sort of closeness.

"No, Seven. You`re not disturbing me. Have a seat. How can i help you?" Seven noted a weariness in the captain`s tone of voice.

"I...just came to see how you were doing..." The young woman left her sentence unfinished. She has had multiple interactions with Kathryn and had learned some of the tactics Janeway used to make a crew man talk, even when they did not feel like talking to her. 

 

Janeway smiled at the young woman. She was proud of her newly built duranium wall which made her completely unemotional and unattached to the young woman. Her heartbeat never changed in reaction to the young woman. It was as if nothing had happened between them in sick bay.

"Thanks for checking up on me, Seven. I am fine as you can see. How are you. Feeling any better?" Kathryn suppressed the little voice which wanted to stop her from shutting Seven out. 

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" The little voice squeezed its way through Janeway`s duranium wall she had erected around her heart. Seven noted the Captain-Crew status set in. Her heart sunk. How can Kathryn ignore what they had in sick bay? This woman is impossible! Seven thought dejectedly.

 

"Captain, i was searching the planet earlier in astrometrics. The weather out there is good. There are no large animals, only small ones and there are a lot of flora. I would like to request a team to go and investigate." Seven said with a shaky voice. She was fighting the urge to inject an emotionless tone in her voice but she realized, to her dismay, that she seemed to have lost the ability to do so.

"By all means. How many people do you need?

"Two, perhaps three. I am planning to collect samples as well. If all goes to plan perhaps the crew can have shore leave, camping and fun." She smiled at the captain. Seven saw Janeway smile back but it never reached the captain`s eyes.

"Away mission protocols would apply. You`ll be the team leader. Take Ensign Kim with you. The Doctor sent me a report that he has fully recovered and the walk outside could do him some good." Janeway said in a friendly enough tone. Seven hoped the captain would appoint herself as the third person so she waited with bated breath.

"You can also take crewman Celes. She would also need away mission experience and this is a good time as any to give her the experience. When do you plan on leaving?"

"At 07:00 hours."

"Very well. Would that be all, Seven?" Janeway was clearly dismissing the young woman.

"Y...yes, captain." Seven was completely dejected as she stood up to go. She walked a couple of steps towards the door then looked back to the captain. She saw that Janeway had gone to reading a padd which she had taken off her coffee table. `Ship`s status, no doubt. I wish she would review our relationship status. She has completely distanced herself from me.` Seven thought to herself.

 

In the corridor towards the turbolift, Seven commed Celes to informed her of the pending mission the following morning. She also called Harry Kim and updated him. Both officers were willing to accompany the young ex  
drone.

 

Voyager`s three officers, Seven of Nine, Ensign Harry Kim and Tal Celes walked among the short trees. Some of them bore green and yellow fruits which suspiciously looked like mangoes and bananas.

"Mangoes? Bananas? I can`t believe these plants grow in the Delta Quadrant!" Harry Kim noted with his usual enthusiasm. Celes laughed at the bridge officer`s enthusiasm but she approached the trees to take a closer look. Seven of Nine remained standing in the cleared path extending her modified tricorder towards the plants. As her fellow away mission team members plucked the fruits Seven turned to look at something else. She was drawn to a small lavender flower which she identified as Lavandula angustifolia. It was one of her captain`s favourite flowers and scents. Seven bent down to pluck some and ended up sitting down on the ground. She rubbed the small purple flowers between her palms to produce more scent. She then inhaled deeply and exhaled. Seven closed her eyes and let her eidetic mind run loose.

"Kathryn, o please don`t stop..." Her eyes flew open and she looked around. She saw her colleagues sat on a fallen tree eating mangoes and bananas. Seven smiled that they did not notice her insane lapse a few seconds earlier. 

"If Kathryn will not acknowledge or speak of our interaction in sick bay i will keep trying. Perhaps i will make her favourite perfume out of these flowers?" The Borg woman said and started plucking the flowers and place them in a large stasis container.

"You are picking flowers and not these lovely yummy fruits?" Harry asked her incredulously.

"Perhaps i prefer purple flowers to fruits?" Seven answered with a question of her own. She noted that she had picked this tactic from Kathryn as well as the previous one in the captain`s quarters. The more she thought of the captain and their relationship Seven could not imagine herself living without the captain. There were two or three possible explanations to this: Seven was either too dependent on the captain or she was obsessed and in love with the captain. What should she do? 

"Prove your are worthy of her heart and mind." Seven heard her little voice speak.

"...but she has shut me out of her life..." She heard herself argue with the voice.

"Just prove yourself by not getting too close to her." The little voice said.

"I will try." Seven said to herself and attempted to look confident, even though she did not really feel that way at all.

"Wait a minute, Celes. Mangoes and bananas don`t grow next to each other." Kim said as he bit into a ripe mango.

"Why not? I am Bajoran but i`ve lived on Earth long enough to see these fruits grow next to each other...wait a minute you`re right. They can grow together as they are both tropical Terran fruits but they do not grow next to each other like this. Someone may have grown them. If i am correct this is an orchard. Look over there, Easy peelers!" The two officers ran towards the orange groves like excited little children.

"Ensign Kim, Crew man Celes, wait for me!" Seven called out. She ran after her excited colleagues and failed to see a ditch concealed with leaves. 

 

Seven of Nine felt herself falling in a ditch and felt her behind make a strong impact with the bottom of the ditch. She could hear her friends calling out to her as they ran towards their fallen colleague.

"Ooomph!" Seven said as she rubbed her wounded derriere. It was dark down in the ditch so she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Seven saw that the ditch turned into a sort of tunnel where she was able to crawl through on her hands and knees. On she went. Seven was surprised to feel a fresh breeze wafting on her face. That may only mean one thing, that there was an opening at the end of the seemingly freshly dug tunnel. As she continued to crawl she felt something scampering away from her then everything was still again. Seven looked around and finally saw a humanoid creature dressed in a green outfit. The creature resembled something Kathryn had shown her on the holodeck. Janeway had called it a Leprechaun and explained that it was a legendary creature in Irish tradition.

 

The leprechaun crawled away from Seven, afraid of the tall blonde who had fallen into his domain. Finally Seven realized that the creature was afraid of her so she sat up and leaned her back against the freshly dug earth tunnel.

"Hello? I am Seven of Nine but you may call me Seven, as my captain likes to shorten it. Who are you?"

"My name is Lavandeery O`Tunnely. Charmed to meet you. You`re far from home?" The Leprechaun stretched its chubby hand towards Seven who took it and shook it gently. 

"Charmed, i am sure. You are correct, i am far from home." Seven attempted her Irish tradition, to the delight of the little man.

"Come, i will take you to the city where you can meet my friends." He said cheerfully as he continued to walk while Seven crawled behind him.

 

Finally the tunnel opened up to daylight again where Seven could see the end had steps. The two climbed up. O`Tunnely had to push the cover off the man hole. Cars honked their horns as they swerved to the side to avoid hitting the two. Seven discovered that they had come out of a man hole in the middle of a busy motorway. The little man got hold of Seven`s hand and quickly dragged her to the roadside for safety.


	12. Of brooding and Q meddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway learns of her missing crewman. 
> 
> Q, the god man, makes an appearance and attempts to make Kathy see reason regarding her missing crewman.

"Captain's personal log, stardate....what's today's stardate anyway? I think I've been drinking too much of this whiskey stuff. My mind is so cloudy I can't think straight! Speaking of 'straightness' I don't know what the word means anymore. To think that a star ship captain could fall that easily makes me cringe. How can I ever look into her eye and give her orders without making it sound sexual? I guess men have that ability? To fuck a random someone and still be able to separate the act from emotions. Being a woman full of emotions I guess I'll never know how to separate my love for Annika, Seven of Nine from my profession. Speaking of Seven, where the hell is she? Computer, end log."

 

The computer beeped it's acknowledgment. Janeway sighed and rubbed her eyes with her hand. As she walked towards her replicator to request another cup of hot black coffee she heard the away team hail her. Tal Celes sounded anxious but that was not new. The young Bajoran was naturally shy and anxious especially when talking to Janeway as the captain had recently found out. What was new, however, was the fact that the Bajoran was not the away team leader, Seven of Nine was. So why was Celes hailing the captain?

"Captain? It's Celes. I've lost my away team members. Seven has fallen into a tunnel and Ensign Kim has gone after her. He has ordered me to send for help! The last time I talked to him was ten minutes ago. He said Seven and a very short lifeforms in green have gone further into the tunnel." The young woman was at the verge of tears.

"Very well, Celes. Stay where you are make sure you're safe but keep the comm channel open. I'll send for reinforcements." Janeway said in a steely voice. Strangely the voice was reassuring to Tal Celes.

"Thank you, Captain " Janeway heard a sigh of relief through her comm badge.

 

Janeway alerted her second in command, commander Chakotay and her chief security officer, Tuvok. They organised three rescue teams to go in different directions while Janeway herself went to astrometrics to use the powerful sensors of the lab to scan the area.

 

As the team were dispersed on Paros III Celes was brought back to the ship. All her samples were collected and analysed by the EMH and the Biometrics team.

"That's funny? I can see a whole network of tunnels in the area. Why didn't we detect these before? Someone definitely lives here and I wanna know why they've taken my girl away!" Janeway was unaware she spoke audibly. Luckily she was alone in astrometrics, or so she thought. 

"Well said, Kathy!" A tall man in Starfleet command red uniform appeared beside captain Janeway. The woman was not startled. The only reaction was a cute blush on her cheeks. She sighed somehow she knew what the god man might say next.

"Q, what do you want? I'm not in the mood for playing games with you. Give me back my crewmen."

"Kathy, I'm disappointed in you. Do you think I am here to hurt you or your crew?" He asked in a wounded tone in his voice.

"Well, judging from your past mischievous deeds I think I am reacting perfectly." Janeway said and continued to boost her scans by rerouting power from the plasma relay deck 15 while Q stood beside her and watched what she was doing. After a few seconds he interrupted her.

"She loves you, you know?" Q said in a conspiratorial voice. Janeway ignored him and carried on with her scans then it hit her.

"Who loves me, Q?"

"Now, Kathy please don't insult my intelligence by pretending that you don't know who I'm talking about." The childish godman said. Janeway remained silent and continued to work.

"You're not getting any younger and that duranium wall you have erected around your heart is unhealthy..."

"Leave!" Janeway pointed at the door and told the intruding man in a deceptive conversational tone but Q knew better than to argue against the order.

"Ok, ok I'm going but please think about what I've just said. Also I came here to ask you what you wanted for Christmas but since you're in a bad mood I guess I'll come back tomorrow...or possibly later. " Q said and vanished in a bright flash.

"Janeway to Ayala. Please scan the ship's perimeter for anomalies. I've just been paid a visit by Q."

"Yes, Ma'am."

 

Ayala reported not detecting any anomalous readings. Janeway sighed and continued with her detailed scans on the area. She focused on the earth tunnels which seemed to be freshly dug and were quite extensive. They appeared all over the area like a beautiful maze or labyrinth. 

"Someone definitely lives here and they have my g..." She cut herself off when her comm badge whirred to life.

"Captain, we are in a freshly dug earth tunnel. We have also found footprints which seems like Seven's and Ensign Kim's. There is also a third pair which is much, smaller, possibly a child's or a very small humanoid's. We are pursuing them now." Chakotay said.

"Good job, commander. Pursue with caution. We don't want to lose any more crewmen. Janeway out." 

"Aye, Captain." The first officer said and debriefed his search party. He told them to stay in the tunnels, which were large enough to for a man of his height to stand upright. The team used their wrist torches and relied on their tricorders to gather as much data as they could find. Somehow Chakotay believed that whoever lived on Paros III were not hostile but that was just his instinct. He wished he was sure of this. 

 

Captain Janeway returned to her quarters for the day. The EMH had apprised her on the crew status. He had almost finished treating the crew and was yet to complete treating the ship's bio neural gel packs. He had come across an unexpected problem with some of his patients. Apparently some had figured out that the illness lowered their inhibitions so they used their sickness status to molest and even rape whoever they fancied romantically. When Janeway read this report her mind took her back to her own personal experience in the Isolation section in sick bay a few days previously. Seven had confessed to her that she was aware of what she was doing at the time, but the others such as Tom Paris, Chakotay or Harry Kim, were completely delirious, or were they? Kathryn did not want to think about that now. She already had more serious things to think about, such as her two missing crewmen.


	13. Seven of Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven makes contact with the Leprechauns Mayor in Tipp`ray city.
> 
> Janeway makes peace with her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ever so much for the kudos.

Seven of Nine was led by the hand of a small male alien in green. He was very protective of the tall blonde alien who happened to have fallen into one of his tunnels. Seven of Nine felt oddly comfortable with the unknown entity holding her hand as a father would.

"From what i have learned from my frie...my captain, leprechauns are supposed to be mischievous. Are you a leprechaun and are you going to make mischief. If you do i have to warn you that i will respond with the deadliest force." Seven felt the need to warn the creature. She felt O`Tunnely stiffen in her grasp then he sighed.

"Lass, contrary to popular belief, we are a peaceful people. We are always happy when visitors come to our world. My ancestors did quite a bit of mischief, though. Can you blame them? They had to survive so they attacked their enemies with all the dark magic they knew of, they even lured strangers here and attacked them. That generation perished along with that attitude. We still do magic, though. Love potion is the most popular one." He said by means of convincing the beautiful blonde walking beside him.

"Very well. I believe you. May i see your leader? I am sure that is what the captain would want me to do."

"Yes, i am telling you the truth. Why would i lie to the most beautiful female i have ever set my eyes on." He looked up at Seven and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Mr O`Tunnely. Tell me, the captain said that leprechauns are only males. How do you reproduce?" Seven said when she remembered of Janeway`s holo-program she had once seen. It stated that the leprechauns were all male but Seven had not thought of reproduction then so she did not ask the captain.

"All your questions will be answered when you meet the Mayor of Tipp`ray and if he approves of you he`ll even invite your captain. Tell me, is this captain your friend?" He felt he should ask since Seven had asked him a few questions.

"The...the captain is a friend, yes..." Seven felt a lump in her throat which prevented her from saying more. She had not realized how affected she was by Janeway`s rebuff. Her logical voice reasoned that Seven was not rebuffed as the young woman had not said anything to the captain yet. Seven furiously wiped tears which were now streaming gently down her face. The leprechaun stopped in his tracks and sat on a rock beside the road.

"You are sad, Lass. Why? Did your captain do something to you which you didn`t like? Did he send you away? Are you running away from home?"

"It is what the captain did not do is what is troubling me." Seven said simply, hoping that was enough to shut the alien.

"Ah, you love him and he does not reciprocate your affections? Love is the most complicated feeling there is. It makes you vulnerable and inefficient, no?"

"Yes." Seven of Nine replied.

"What is your captain`s name?

"Kathryn Janeway."

"I see. Is she a lass as well?" O`Tunnely asked with interest causing Seven to want to roll her eyes but the Borg did not roll their eyes.

"Yes."

"Sounds like she`s a fine lass. I say you fight for her. It`s her heart you want to win so fight it and not her mind." The little man said and tugged at his pointed ear. "We`re almost there. The stone building straight ahead is where the town council offices are. Come on. I`ll tell you some tricks and give you some potions to help you win the Lass`s heart later. 

"Let`s go." The alien said as he got off the rock he was sitting on and practically pulled Seven behind him as he run as fast as his little legs could carry him. Seven had to lengthen her strides to catch up with him. 

 

Finally the odd pair of a tall blonde woman in black and a small man in green walked up the steps leading to the large stone building. Seven discovered that the building and others alongside it were taller than required for the leprechauns. She wondered whether there were people of her height in the land. Her question was answered when she saw a woman as tall as captain Janeway walk across the corridor towards them. She smiled and greeted them.

"Welcome to Paros III, Mr O`Tunnely, Ms Seven." She opened the door and stretched an open hand towards the open door. Seven entered first and sat on a comfortable chair. She briefly wondered how this woman who lived in a supposed land full of males came to be here. She felt her friend Lavandeery O`Tunnely sit beside her and placed his hands on his lap.

 

A short, red bearded and green eyed leprechaun with a serious look on his face walked into the room. He oozed confidence. He seemed to possess Kathryn Janeway`s character when she walked into a room, Seven mused. She sighed and prepared herself for what seemed to be a grueling interview.

"Hello, Ms Seven of Nine. My name is Paddy O`Finster, mayor of this city. Welcome to our world. Where do you come from and where are you headed?" Seven of Nine felt that she should only explain the relevant facts she left out the reason they landed the ship and asked the mayor if she could bring the captain as she was best suited for the task of making First Contact. O`Finster agreed and sent Seven back with O`Tunnely but this time they were accompanied by a driver and a large jeep. Seven wondered how the short driver was going to operate the jeep.

"Let`s go, Seven!" O`Tunnely called as he jumped into the jeep which reminded Seven of a hopping rabbit or a leaping frog she had seen on the holo-deck when she visited it with Naomi Wildman.

 

Chakotay`s team found Harry Kim who had debriefed the commander of what he saw. Chakotay hailed the other team and debriefed them of the current findings which was not much. He hailed the captain who advised the search party to return to the ship for a staff meeting.

 

Janeway was troubled at the disappearance of her astrometrics officer. She sat brooding in her quarters as she waited for the away team to freshen up and have a bite in the mess hall.

"Oh, is that what she is to you now, an astrometrics officer? After what you did to her in sick bay? You practically fucked her. Remember where your hands were and what they were doing. Your mouth? Oh god!" Her Id said seductively and moaned in remembered pleasure.

"I am not arguing with you, so you may as well shut up!" Janeway, the captain said as she tried to control her breathing. It was getting hard to control these pleasurable moments, even for the steely Star ship captain.

"Oh, yes. suppression is the key for everything for you isn`t it, Janeway? If it doesn`t please you, you simply quash it!" The Id said angrily.

"...and all you think about is sex isn`t it? I just can`t go about and fuck my astrometrics officer, okay?...No matter how badly i want to...be with her." Janeway admitted to herself quietly, in resigned tone. She felt the little Id voice dance with glee.

 

Janeway had done some thinking about what Q told her. She realized that what she saw in Seven`s eyes earlier was love. Kathryn also found out that she was afraid of falling in love, afraid of being rejected so she had protected herself by shutting herself off the woman she loved, the woman who already owned her heart, the duranium wall she had so dutifully built and protected had simply locked in Seven`s love, not shut it out, and that woman was now missing on an alien planet.


	14. Cracking walls in the ready room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blonde ex Borg drone is in love with Janeway and She confronts the captain in her ready room.

A few days after Voyager left Paros III, Janeway sat in the ready room one evening to catch up with some paper work. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she missed hearing the door chime twice to request entry. She was happy Seven was found and back on the ship where she could safely admire the blonde beauty from afar as she had always done.

"Good evening, captain Janeway or do you prefer to be called Kathryn?" Seven of Nine, the tall blonde haired woman said as she practically glided into the ready room as if she owned it.

"Not again." Kathryn said under her breath.

"Good evening, Seven, how may i be of assistance?" Janeway asked, trepidation colouring her voice. She stole a glance at the tall, beauty standing in front of her and then back to her computer screen. Janeway grudgingly admitted that the woman was beautiful, but she already knew that. The black satin dress with a low cut neck showing a hint of her breasts caused Janeway to remember the Isolation Bay incident all over again a couple of weeks ago. 

`Maybe if i pretend to do some work she will go away and i won`t have to call security in here.` Janeway thought.

"Can a woman not visit her girlfriend?" Seven said.

"Seven, i am not your girlfriend. So stop calling me that. Have you completed the anti viral treatment the Doctor has been offering to all the crew?" The captain suddenly remembered the Doctor`s report that some crew members were using their sickness status to fulfill their sexual fantasies. She paled, just thinking about it, then a moment later she composed herself and decided to play along with the possibly untreated crew member.

"Now, where are my manners? Come seat beside me on the upper level. What would you like? Tea? Coffee? Ice cream?" The petite redhead captain offered.

"Neither. I just want you, to drink of your wellspring, i bet you taste sweet and salty, and to suck on your nipples. I have thought of nothing else since we made love in sick bay. Many men and women in the lower decks would like to get hold of you, to make love to you but they have no courage to proceed. You are such a beautiful woman, you ooze sex appeal, my captain, it radiates from your body as a warp core radiates energy." Seven of Nine was now walking the the upper level of the ready room.

 

Janeway did not know how to respond to that. Seven was acting so out of character and her body reacted against her will causing her mouth to go dry and moisture to appear somewhere else. `Get hold of yourself, captain.` She commanded herself and shoved her Id back into her duranium wall which guarded her heart. Unfortunately she could feel the wall beginning to crumble.

"Seven, we didn`t make love in sick bay, well, you sort of forced me but i know that`s not how you remember things because you were and are probably still ill. Now i will call the Doctor. You need treatment." Janeway said conversationally while she discreetly searched for her comm badge.

"Where did i put the thing?" The comm badge was not where it was supposed to be, on her left breast. When Kathryn looked at her astrometric`s officer`s hand, she saw that the small golden triangular device was in the other woman`s hand.

"Damn!" Janeway cursed at the unfortunate situation she was in. `Well, Captain, you should be happy. The woman can fuck you all you want and it won`t be your fault!` Kathryn heard her Id say. She was shocked at the disturbing thought floating about in her head in the name of her Id. Kathryn could put a good fight against Seven if need arose but she was going to try talking to her first, make her see reason.

"Thanks for the compliment, Seven. Now you have to realize that you are ill. One of the signs is to fancy someone. Do you think about sex all the time?" The captain asked gently.

"All the time." The young woman replied.

"Do you also want to fulfill all your fantasies with someone in the position of authority?"

"Not really, i just want to be with you right now."

"...Uh, no, you can`t because i am your captain. I have to protect you, not fraternize with you. Do you understand?"

"Well, we already fraternized on that day in sick bay when you placed your hands on my back and sucked on my nipples. Then you moved your hand down between my legs where you touched me sexually to give me the most satisfying orgasm of my life. I want to have that again with you, for the rest of my life. If you don`t let anyone near you then i am willing to be with you. I will not tell anyone if you order me to. Please let me be with you, Kathryn?" Seven pleaded with Janeway.

"No, Seven of Nine and don`t call me Kathryn. It`s insubordination and i have no desire to be with you sexually... again. I ruined everything i stand for and i`m not doing it again."

"Friends with benefits?" The young Borg asked hopefully. 

"NO!" Janeway enunciated carefully. A moment later, Seven sighed and she seemed to think things through her head. Finally, to her horror, Janeway saw her crewman lower her dress down over her shoulders and down the length of her long arms and all the way to her waist. The captain noted that she wore no bra. Beautiful creamy twin mounds with erect peaks jutted out for her to see.

"Oh, my. Seven!" She exclaimed weakly as her body reacted strongly to the alluring sight. Then with much control "I am ordering you to put your clothes back on."

"I will not comply. I want you to touch me. If you won`t let me touch you then at least you touch me."

"I can`t do that!"

"Cannot? Or will not?" Seven`s half lidded blue eyes were trained on her friend. Janeway was floored by the question. 

"You`re ill, Seven. You need a Doctor, not a lover."

"I am not ill, Kathryn. I pretended to be and you know it. Now, tell me you do not care for me as a mate would, then i will leave and will never bother you again." Seven said but she did not make any attempt at getting dressed. She remembered her friend, the leprechaun Lavandeery O`Tunnely, telling her that love is the most difficult and challenging emotion. He had given the blonde a few potions which he called love potions as a parting gift when Voyager left the planet three days ago. He warned Seven to only use it on a person she seriously considered worthy of the young woman`s love and affection. Seven did not believe in luck, magic or potions but she was curious enough to use it on the stubborn woman...not that she was desperate or anything, she tried to convince herself.

 

The good captain found herself in a difficult position where she had to decide whether to be a lover or a friend or another option, to be a friend with benefits, with the young woman. Janeway thought for a while. A beautiful sex goddess has presented herself in her office and offered love to her. Should she refuse? Her touch starved body knew the answer but the captain in her held on to the now crumbling duranium walls.

"Seven, if i touch you this once will you stop bothering me?" The captain heard her super ego voice screaming at her to back off completely but her Id fought on. `Gee, thanks nun, you really need to get out more!`

"Of course...not! I am only beginning my quest to win your heart. A friend once told me that i should try to win your heart and not your mind. Do you object?" 

 

Janeway had to laugh at that. She inched closer to the half naked woman whose chest rose and fell deliciously. Janeway had never seen a half naked woman up close. All her past paramours were male. Sure she had showered and swam with other women at the academy before but this was different. The creature now seated in her ready room, with blonde hair and silver implants dotting various areas of her torso and limbs and the most beautiful azure eyes, was much more beautiful than all the females she had seen before. Janeway had to admit, albeit grudgingly, that her friend, Seven of Nine, was the most beautiful woman in the whole universe. She sighed, arousal and self control warring through her, threatening to break her in half.

"No, Seven. I have to think things through. Please get dressed and i will accompany you to sick bay." The command mask appeared out of nowhere and slammed itself to the captain`s face.

"Noooooooooo!!!!" Janeway`s little Id voice screamed desperately as the loose brick slammed into place again.


	15. Literal minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway invites Seven to play a game of Velocity on the holodeck. Seven decides to translate Janeway`s words literally and organizes a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely kudos :)

Three days had passed since the Ready room incident. Apparently the captain`s walls were not so impervious after all. It seemed that some of the young officer`s love and affection had seeped through the cracks.

"...but i was so sure these walls were impervious...?" Kathryn thought to herself as she took a cold shower, a second one that day. She then quickly toweled herself dry, trying very hard to avoid the many sensitive areas of her body.

"Damn these cold showers, they don`t work as they used to!" Janeway complained as her fingers grazed lightly on a sensitive nipple as she was drying herself with a white fluffy towel. She quickly took them off the taut and yielding flesh, only to discover, to her horror, that her lower lips were quite engorged and she was extremely sexually aroused. 

 

Covering herself with the towel, Janeway walked out of the bathroom with difficulty until she reached the edge of her bed. She took off the towel and threw away where it landed at some random place in the room. Kathryn sighed. She knelt at the edge of the mattress on one knee and hugged herself with both hands while willing her rebellious body to obey her commands. Tuvok`s meditation came to mind. Perhaps she should talk to her old friend who was well versed in the ancient art of meditation. Vulcan meditation but that did not matter to Kathryn. She would do anything to gain control of her rebelling body right now. As she attempted to clear her mind of the image of her friend she saw in the Ready room three days ago, Janeway closed her eyes. 

 

Janeway was standing at the beach of an azure sea. The sand was hot beneath her feet and the cool, gentle sea breeze wafted through her red locks lifting them gently where they landed on her face to partially obscure her view of the lovely sea. Kathryn rubbed her face in the process she cleared her view. Her gaze across the sea, focused on a few palm trees in the distance. Suddenly a mermaid rose from the sea in front of her. The creature had the most azure eyes she had ever seen. The blonde haired mermaid kept rising from the sea until the obscured the whole of Kathryn`s view of the palm trees she was focusing on. 

 

The mermaid had a blue bra on which was the same shade as her eyes. She looked at Kathryn and slowly took it off to reveal twin mounds with erect nipples. Janeway`s breath hitched at the sight. She stretched both hands towards the sea creature and as she did the creature slowly approched the beach where Kathryn stood.

"Kathryn" The mermaid moaned as she cupped her breast.

 

The captain snapped out of her "meditation." She very well knew who the mermaid was meant to be and Janeway was not willing to accept defeat, that the "mermaid" had taken up a large portion of her mind, that the young woman was indeed part of her and had managed to sneak through her duranium wall around her heart. She sighed and realized that tonight she will not sleep. Something had to be done to quieten her hormone filled body. The fact that she was ovulation did not help much. Janeway usually got so sensitive and aroused around this time in her monthly cycle. 

"Janeway get a grip on yourself!" She chastised herself as her wandering eyes went to the night stand where she knew her battery operated friend lived.

 

Seven of Nine was not deterred by her friend`s half baked rejection three days ago. She had agreed for Janeway to accompany her to sick bay. Kathryn had left her in the Doctor`s capable hands and left for her quarters. The Doctor had cleared Seven of the sex virus and wondered why the captain brought the ex Borg woman back to sick bay.

"Are you demonstrating symptoms again, Seven?" The EMH had asked.

"No, Doctor." Seven had replied briefly.

"Then why did she feel the need to have you re-examined?"

"I...do not know." Seven calmly responded. Lieutenant T`shemi who was taking Seven`s scans raised an eye brow but did not say a word. The Vulcan nurse, like Tuvok, knew of the many goings on of the ship and crew secrets but rarely expressed opinions about them. She only voiced them when she felt that they affected the smooth running of the Voyager.

 

That night, after leaving sick bay, Seven went to cargo bay 2 where her regenerating alcove was situated and plugged herself in. She hoped her chaotic mind would be brought to order as she regenerated. 

 

Seven was on an archaic aero plane. She sat next to an auburn haired woman who was piloting the craft. The little plane flew over a calm blue ocean. The pilot was pointing at something which looked like a dark mass in the middle of the calm water. Seven did not see it at first so the pilot decided to move closer to the young woman so that she could point out the little island with palm trees from a different angle. As the auburn haired pilot leaned closer to Seven the young woman felt heat radiating from the compact body beside her. Seven moaned as the soft body pressed against her side deliciously. Soon the two were engaged in a very intimate embrace. They kissed so deeply and with such profound hunger until they had to stop in order to breathe. 

"Regeneration cycle incomplete." The computer controlling the alcove stated. Seven snapped out of the pleasant dream and gasped for air. She looked around the empty cargo bay in confusion. She felt a little disoriented but soon realized where she was, cargo bay 2. The dream had been so realistic that she felt aroused. Her nipples were erect and she felt the area between her legs was moist. Her lips tingled pleasantly as her eidetic memory replayed the kiss in her mind.

"I must find Kathryn." Seven simply said. She started walking down the dais but stopped herself after taking only two steps towards the cargo bay exit.

"Kathryn Janeway is a very stubborn woman. This is one of the reasons why i love her but i have to plan this strategy very well or i will just drive her away from me." She said to herself logically. So Seven of Nine planned. She planned on doing the exact opposite of what she really wanted to do. She was also going to take whatever the captain said quite literally. It seemed illogical to her human side but the Borg side of Seven applauded her for such a plan.

 

Seven of Nine planned that for the following seven days she was going to do everything required of her exactly as requested by the captain. She was going to act literally.

DAY ONE STAFF MEETING

"I received a message from Stellar cartography that they would like to investigate a nebula two light years away from our current position. Apparently one of the stars in the stellar nursery isn`t a newborn star at all. This is odd, according to the department. They promised me that the investigation will only take two days. That`s all for now. Seven, i would like to see you in my Ready room. Dismissed." 

 

Janeway watched as the senior staff and heads of all thirteen departments walked out of the briefing room. She then walked out, followed by Seven, to the Ready room.

"Very well." Seven said and followed the captain.

"How have you been, Seven? I have missed our velocity matches. Would you like to play today? After our duty shift at 16:30?" Janeway asked hopefully.

"I have missed our interactions too, captain. Yes, i would like to play with you." She raised an ocular implant at Janeway causing the captain to look skeptically at her. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth, thought better of it then closed it again. Seven felt frustrated at that. She knew Janeway wanted to say more. She could tell by her body language but the captain was constantly cautious and censoring herself around the young woman. Why can she not just kiss her? The young woman thought dejectedly but she had to remind herself to focus on the mission she had set for the week. 

 

At 16:30 Seven reported to the Ready room in her black velocity outfit. She had two velocity phasers and a disc which she had placed in a small tote. She knew Janeway liked to see her in the black velocity outfit because Janeway had once told the Borg woman. She pressed the chime to the Ready room and waited. A few seconds later the door slid open to allow her entry.

"Seven, nice to see you out of your bio suit!" Janeway said with genuine interest then she realized just how that may be interpreted by the other woman. Kathryn cleared her throat and looked at Seven`s face. She saw the Borg woman`s eye brow had risen and she had a tiny smile which transformed her face from the usual aloof look to a softer, approachable young woman.

"Would you rather i took off my bio suit here in the Ready room, captain?" Seven asked conversationally as she walked to the upper level and sat on the couch below the long view port. She looked at the captain, patiently waiting for a reply. 

"Eh, what? Uh, what i meant was..." Janeway was side tracked. "What did i mean?" She asked herself as if she was thinking aloud.

"Never mind. Are you ready? I need to put on my velocity outfit. Wait here." Janeway replicated a red top and a black pair of track suit bottoms then disappeared into the tiny reclamation unit room at the back of the Ready room. Seven sat, waiting then an idea struck. She wanted to use the unit before they went out to the holo deck. She walked to the unit`s door and pressed the chime. She pushed it open and realized that it was not locked.

 

There, standing in all her naked glory, was Janeway. A pile of black and read uniform sat on the floor next to her Starfleet boots while her velocity outfit was neatly placed on the sink. Seven took in the pleasant view and realized that she wanted to touch the woman.

"Seven! It`s customary to knock the door and wait for admittance!" Janeway shrieked in surprise.

"I apologize, captain but i need to use the facilities urgently." Seven said evenly.

"You do? I thought your...uh...implants...uh?" Her voice trailed as she watched Seven standing next to the unit and slowly pulled her track suit bottoms down her hips. Janeway knew she should either dress quickly, walk out of the unit or do something, but her body was frozen to the spot. 

"Focus!" Janeway said to herself and willed her body to walk out of the tiny room.

"Captain, you have beautiful breasts." Janeway knew she was blushing judging from the warmth she felt on her face. "Thank you." She heard herself say. She watched Seven take off her black top and her bra less breasts were set free. 

"Oh, god..." Kathryn moaned as she felt her body react to the other woman. She really needed to walk out and give Seven some privacy but her limbs were frozen still to the spot.

"You said it was nice to see me out of my bio suit so i am showing you how i look without my bio suit. Shall i show you more?" Seven raised a sexy eye brow.

"Yes, no..uh...oh god..." Janeway was tongue tied. She attempted to peel off her eyes from the beautiful sight.

 

Kathryn Janeway did not know how she survived that ordeal or incident. I t all depended on who was interpreting the event. The captain frowned on fraternization but Kathryn looked forward to the day she would be released and allowed to love. Soon they left the Ready room and went out to play velocity. Nothing unusual happened. Janeway convinced herself that Seven was just being her normal, literal self. Her Id knew that this was not the case but it unusually kept silent. 

 

DAY TWO

"Captain, i saved you a seat!" B`Elanna Torres called out as the captain walked around the mess hall, food tray in hand, trying to locate somewhere to sit. She followed the voice of Lieutenant Torres, grateful that she found an empty seat. The long table was full of a mixture of senior and junior officers. Chakotay sat at the corner seat, Harry and Tom sat next to each other, Shariika Edon, Tal Celes and William Telfer or Billy as he was known, sat next to Mortimer Harren. Seven of Nine sat next to Tuvok and Janeway. Kathryn discreetly scanned the table and raised an eye brow at the unusual group. Normally crewman Harren spent all his time down on deck 15.

"So what`s new?" Janeway asked Torres.

"I was just telling Tom that the helm wasn`t so bad." Harren said, causing everyone to laugh, even Seven had a tiny smile on her face.

"I`m not giving up my job, Harren." Tom said while smiling.

"I know." Harren said shyly. 

 

Torres narrowed her eyes at the crew man from deck fifteen and briefly wondered whether they had created a monster from getting the shy crew man away from deck fifteen. She felt Harren and Tom were flirting, then immediately discarded the idea as soon as it was conceived in her mind.

"I am just happy we`re all fine now. I wonder how you managed to land this bird by yourselves, captain, Torres, Seven, Tuvok and Harren?" Chakotay joined in.

"It`s all in my report, commander. Now don`t tell me you haven`t read it yet?" Janeway narrowed her eyes at the commander while he smiled. Tuvok had crinkles at the corners of his eyes. They were suspiciously shiny indicating amusement but only Janeway and probably Seven could interpret Tuvok`s facial expressions.

"The captain could land the ship herself but she feared the Doctor and the security chief would be suspicious of her being an alien so she enlisted crewman Harren to do the job." Seven said dryly and speared her fork into the plate of salad she was eating. Everybody looked at her and started to laugh. The laughter became contagious and soon the other tables joined in.

"Not again!" Janeway sighed but this time round she was genuinely pleased that her crew men were getting along with each other.

 

Days three to six Seven of Nine had managed to convince Tom Paris to organize a party in the mess hall. Paris had jumped at the chance and enlisted Neelix and anyone he thought suitable for the job. He soon sent out invitations and hoped everybody would turn up including the captain who for past festivities opted to stay in her quarters. 

 

Seven of Nine hoped the party idea would work and not backfire on her.


	16. Pursuing Kathryn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is pursuing the captain futile?

"Chirp!" The Ready room door chime rang.

"Computer, who is at the door?" Janeway queried the computer. 

"Seven of Nine." Janeway sighed. She was never sure what the young woman would do or how she would act. That made Janeway uncertain and everybody who knew her was familiar with the captain's determination, never uncertainty. Finally Janeway decided to grant the young woman entry when Seven pressed the chime a third time.

"Ok, ok! Just get in, Seven." 

 

Seven of Nine walked in to the office and stood before Janeway’s desk.

"How can I help you, Seven?" Janeway tried to be formal.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! What are you doing? What hapened to normal chat with a dear friend?" Her Ego asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She's trying to rebuild the crumbling super structure!" Her Id teased.

"We'll, good luck with that!"

 

Seven of Nine watched the captain for a few seconds then stood straight, eyes focusing on a fixed point on the wall above Janeway's head. 

"I have come to invite you to a party. We are celebrating the crew's recovery from the virus. Nineteen hundred hours, in the mess hall."

"Thank you Seven. A party is a good idea after what we've all been through but I have a lot to do...maybe some other time I'll join you, but have fun."

"It will not be the same without you." Seven said and turned around to leave. She hoped Janeway would change her mind or say something, but as Seven neared the door and activated the sensors Janeway had still not said a word. Seven left and promised herself to never give up trying.

 

Janeway worked furiously for four more hours. She had completed all the crew evaluation. She reviewed the chief engineer's suggestion to instil additional sensors in the transporter buffer to make it completely impervious to foreign viruses and other microorganisms. She also planned on going to the lower decks that evening to check on some Jefferies tubes she had not seen in a while. 

 

Janeway was completely carried away with work when the door chimed again.

"Computer, who's at the door?"

"Seven of Nine" 

 

Janeway sighed. She was trying very hard to avoid the young woman but it seemed that the more she did, the more Seven sought her out. 

"Come in." She said in a resigned tone.

"Do you require assistance?" Seven stood with hands neatly placed at her back.

"No, thank you. I have everything under control. Thanks for asking though"

"I brought some lunch. Would you like to take a break for a few minutes and share it with me?" Seven asked hopefully. 

 

Janeway who was tidying up her desk stopped what she was doing and looked at the astrometrics officer searchingly. Slate Gray eyes pierced through azure ones. Seven let out an involuntary sigh. Kathryn was indeed the most stubborn human being in the whole universe but she will persevere. After what seemed like a long time of staring at each other Janeway smiled and looked away.

"I was just about to go to the mess hall to have a quick bite." Then she looked at Seven and around the room. "Where is the lunch then?" She looked at Seven expecting to see a wicker basket or some sort of stasis container but there was none.

 

Seven pressed the small button on her meshed implant and a wicker basket materialized on the captain's computer desk. 

"The personal transporter you showed me last month?"

"Yes." The younger woman replied. 

"Impressive." Janeway said and Seven could tell that the older woman was genuinely impressed.

 

Seven took the basket to the upper level of the Ready room, sat down then she looked up at Janeway expectantly. Kathryn followed Seven to the upper level and sat down with the wicker basket between Seven and herself.


	17. Naomi Wildman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter is dedicated to Horselover23 for "nagging" me to continue writing this story. You are awesome!** 
> 
> The ship`s only child, Naomi Wildman, is looking for her tutor and finds her in the captain`s ready room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lengthy silence on updating this story, guys. I`ll admit to you that i have absolutely no excuse for not updating it other than the fact that my muse was "on holiday." I know! i know! Muses are funny things :)
> 
> Ok, i`m currently ill (flu) but i am determined to see this story through. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. They are fuel for my passion and food for my muse and, who am i kidding, payment for my services to you :)

The women sat on the long couch under the view port in Janeway`s ready room with a wicker basket between them. A sort of odd silence between them. Kathryn was attempting to judge what her companion was thinking while Seven was trying to figure out how and when to broach the real subject of her spending lunchtime with the captain.

 _"So, what have you got in the basket? I`m starved."_ Janeway said and reached her hand into it. Seven watched as the hand got out a small shiny bowl of strawberries and placed it on the coffee table. Back it went into the basket and brought out a plate of chicken substitute sandwiches which was placed next to the strawberries.

 _"Mmm, this looks delicious. Did you make it yourself?  The coffee is nice too."_   Janeway brought out the thermos and immediately started opening it.

 

Kathryn felt a warm hand gently on hers. It took the thermos away from her as the owner spoke quietly.

 _"Captain, it is inadvisable to drink coffee on an empty stomach. We should caress first. Then fondle and kiss each other..."_ Janeway felt her face warm then her whole body warmed up. She wondered if the environmental systems had suddenly malfunctioned or was she malfunctioning? Kathryn was sure Seven was talking about their lunch and not about...she wondered if Seven actually said those  _other_ words or did she just imagine the young woman say them. She wanted to test that theory and sighed internally at the effort she had to make to just be or act normal in this woman`s presence.

_"Seven, what did you say about the coffee?"_

_"I was advising you to eat first then imbibe after, captain."_ Janeway wondered whether the young woman had altered her statement but she had no way of knowing as she did not trust her own mind right then. The only suspicion was the tone of voice Seven used when she  _"paraphrased."_ Did Seven`s voice dip? Was that amusement Janeway detected? So when not sure or when she was not in control of a situation, Kathryn did the only thing she knew. Pull rank. She summoned the command mask and it slammed onto her face instantly.

Seven seemed to have detected the change in mood in her captain so she too responded appropriately. The young woman, who had come in to woo her captain, felt control slip away from her fingers. Seven did the only thing she knew when in doubt of Humanity. Bring out her icy Borg demeanor. It slammed onto her lovely features like an ancient knight`s armour. The armour was so perfectly fit she could even hear the clamouring of her armoured feet on the snow ground beneath her feet.

 _"If Kathryn can do it, so can i."_ Seven thought.

 

As the awkwardness continued between them, Kathryn Janeway thought how ridiculous the situation had gone so out of hand between them. She sighed, this time externally, and willed her command mask away.

 _"Let`s eat this delicious food. What are we waiting for? Besides, i don`t want this lovely coffee to go cold."_ The woman smiled at her companion who sat in such a rigid posture it hurt Kathryn`s back to just watch Seven sit that way. Seven wanted to argue that the coffee was in a stasis thermos, that it will not get cold and that Janeway was captain, she can take as long as she wanted for lunch break but Seven just nodded her head and picked up a sandwich and chewed on it. It was surprisingly pleasant. " _Of course it is pleasant. You made it for your lover."_ Seven`s Id said. The young woman smiled at the lovely face of her captain. In that instant Seven felt the armour melt away. Janeway smiled back and this time there was a shy smile on Janeway`s face.  

Soon the captain and her astrometrics officer were having lunch. Midway through, the ready room door chimed. The captain inquired the computer of the identity of the guest.

" _Naomi Wildman."_ The computer said.

" _Come in, Naomi."_ Janeway said cheerfully. She was genuinely happy to see the Captain`s Assistant at any time, except during Red Alert because that reminded Janeway of the reality of the Delta Quadrant and that it was no place for a growing child.

Naomi Wildman, the ship`s only child, walked up to the upper level of the ready room and stood before the captain and her friend, Seven. Her hands were neatly placed behind her back and she stood ramrod straight facing forward at a fixed spot on the long view screen. It was the perfect imitation of Borg stance.

" _Come sit with us, Naomi. We are having lunch then we return to our duty stations. Speaking of duties, why are you here, Crewman Wildman?"_ Janeway inquired her assistant.

 _"I am here to look for Seven. I have a class with her, on Federation technology, at 13:00 hours, captain. The computer stated that she was here and sitting close to the captain."_ Naomi said without flinching. For the second time Janeway thought that she was hearing things not said. If she did it was the perfect super power because right then her doubts about her brain functioning properly had just returned with a vengeance.

 

 _"Well, as you can see your tutor is well, Miss Wildman. Have something to eat and drink. Have you already had  lunch?"_   Kathryn asked.

 _"Yes, captain but i wouldn`t mind drinking mango juice. It`s my favourite drink."_ The child said, causing the captain to smile.

" _I have to warn you, Naomi, that if you are not allowed sugary drinks and your mother finds out, i will be unable to protect you. A mother`s rule overrides my command decisions."_ Janeway warned the child causing Naomi to laugh.

 _"Noted, captain. I will endeavour to conceal the action from my mother. Will that be acceptable?"_   The child asked causing more laughter to the two women. Seven looked at Janeway`s exposed kissable neck as she laughed. Janeway looked at Seven and saw the cute smile and the snort the astrometrics officer had just made. Janeway was carried away with it.

 

" _Shall i sit here?"_ Naomi asked as she moved the wicker basket and placed it on the table. She sat next to Seven forcing the Borg woman to move close to the captain where she felt heat radiating from the shorter woman. 

" _Permission to speak freely, captain and Seven?"  Why are you two not together?"_ The child asked curiously as she moved her finger back and forth pointing between the two women. " _Everybody says you make a cute and perfect couple. I approve and think you should marry. I offer to be the flower girl at your wedding. Neelix could bake the cake and my mother thinks you are perfect for each other."_ The child said excitedly.

 

Janeway looked at the child seated next to Seven. She was a sweet child and cute as well as cunning and devious. These were the descriptions of herself and Seven if they were to have a sub unit together. Sub unit? Janeway snorted then she covered the snort up by clearing her throat.

 _"Naomi, why do you think Seven and i should marry? Marrying involves intimacy, love and compatibility between two individuals of the opposite sex. Seven and i do not have those things between us therefore your logic is flawed."_ Janeway sipped on her coffee and almost groaned in pleasure at the perfect blend but she restrained herself. Seven knew exactly how to make her coffee.

Naomi Wildman gave the captain an indulgent smile.  _"Captain?  You do."_ Naomi left her sentence unfinished and seemed to be searching for what else to say.

_"I do what?"_

_"...have love and compatibility. All you need is the intimacy but i cannot advise you on that as i`m only a child."_ Naomi said with a straight face and drank from the small bottle of sugary mango drink. Janeway snorted the coffee she had just sipped out of her mouth and nose. She was sure her ears also produced some coffee. She got a tissue from the wicker basket and made herself presentable with it. Once her breathing returned to normal the captain thought about Naomi`s words. Was this a little six year old words or an alien impersonation of Naomi Wildman. Finally Janeway realised that the girl, being the only child on board, was bound to hear things a child her ago should not normally hear. She interacted with adults on a daily basis. The only other real child on boards was the young man Icheb but technically he was almost grown up. The holographic children on the holodeck did not count as they were not flesh and blood, or do they count? Janeway was not so sure anymore.

 

Captain Janeway opened her mouth to say something, thought better of it then closed it when she saw Seven raise a sexy eye brow at her, seemingly daring her to tell Naomi off. Kathryn sighed and finished off he coffee.

 _"I`ll think about it, Naomi. Thank you for the wise words and your offer."_ Then Janeway walked out of her own office leaving the two occupants to finish their lunch. She needed to regroup and think things through. The sentence  _Out of the mouths of babes and sucklings_ came to the captain`s mind.


	18. Party (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven attempts to woo the captain at the party she, Tom Paris, Neelix and several lower deck crew members arrange.

Seven of Nine sought out the chief engineer, B`Elanna Torres. She found her sometimes friend and colleague in a shuttle craft in the hanger bay, covered up to her elbows in grease. Some of it was in her hair and on her beautiful face. Seven stood at the shuttle entrance and curiously looked at the black clad bum of her friend sticking out of a tight area on the side bulk head. Then she saw Torres move out of the area with her hands full with a pile of cables and conduits. She walked a few steps and dumped the whole pile onto the small table which she had unfolded earlier, smearing shuttle grease on the table in the process and sat down on a chair. Seven smiled at the oblivious woman and decided to make her presence known.

_"Do you require assistance, Lieutenant?"_ B`Elanna hit her head against the side bulk head in a surprised reaction to Seven`s voice. She did not expect anyone to follow her here. Her  _maintenance_  and  _modification_ on the shuttle was not approved by the captain. She was just bored and was expending her energy. Due to her Klingon heritage, B`Elanna had to sometimes take on extra activities to satisfy her Klingon half.

" _Aww! Don`t do that, Seven. Can`t you see i`m working?_ She looked at her friend nervously but only Seven was able to detect the nervousness as B`Elanna had he own version of mask she often put on to intimidate her engineering staff. She also used it to cover up her weakness and uncertainty.

" _I am sorry, B`Elanna_.  _It was not my intention to startle you, but i am in urgent assistance of your expertise._

" _I am not teaching you how to masturbate, Seven. That`s the captain`s job..."_ Torres gasped when she realised what had just come out of her mouth. She covered her face in embarrassment, smearing more shuttle grease on her face. She peaked through her fingers to judge Seven`s reaction. A few moments later she felt Seven remove her hand so she looked up at the standing Seven.

_"I already know how to do that, B`Elanna. I had sex with the captain last month..."_ Seven had not finished talking when she found herself airborne and was spinning around the shuttle`s living area. She was spun a few times then placed on the deck again.

_"Woop! Woop! Way to go, Seven. I knew you two had it in yourselves. So what was it like?_

" _What was what like?_

_"It?"_ Seven snorted and blushed furiously while her friend watched her in fascination.

_"I pretended to be affected by the virus and had sex with my commanding officer, B`Elanna. I am not proud of what i made her do but she responded favourably then ran off when she realised that i had tricked her. She has been avoiding me since. I was hoping you could help me choose an attire for the party this evening?"_

_"No, you did not have sex with your commanding officer. You had sex with a woman, a woman who has feelings for you. That`s why she responded favourably as you say. Way to go, Borg!"_ Seven jumped when she was slapped on the back `lightly` by her friend.

_"I`ll do anything for you, my friend. Let`s check out the database."_

 

So the two friends checked out clothes and shoes from the different Federation worlds. Finally they agreed on a blue gray mini dress with a low cut neck which B`Elanna said will make Janeway want to jump on Seven and devour her whole. The simple white sandals completed the smart casual look B`Elanna was hoping for. Seven did not believe the captain was a cannibal but it sounded acceptable to her. In fact whatever Kathryn would do to her that evening will be acceptable. Seven ignored her ego voice which told her that the captain may throw her in the brig and whether that would be acceptable too?

 

Tuvok walked into Janeway`s office after pressing the chime twice with no response from the occupant. He stood before Janeway`s desk and waited. Kathryn was sitting behind her desk with a padd in her hand. She was watching a secured channel of the hanger bay where she saw Torres and Seven planning the party. Finally she switched the padd off and turned to her Old Friend.

_"How can i help you, Old Friend?"_

_"Captain, spying on one`s lover is not advisable. One has to simply wait for the surprise..."_ Tuvok said with a straight face. Janeway searched his face. What was his mood? He looked Vulcan, devoid of any expression to other people but Janeway could read him like an open book. Kathryn wanted to argue that Seven was not her lover but then she blushed furiously when she remembered that Tuvok read her report from last month when several crew members were fascinated by her including her astrometrics officer. Janeway took a deep breath then slowly released it.

_"I don`t know what to do, Old Friend. It`s been a long time since i have been with anyone. I wouldn`t know where to..."_

_"Your report and the security cameras say otherwise, captain. Just go with your instincts."_

_"Old Friend, you have been absolutely no help at all!"_ Janeway said and started to laugh while Tuvok sat on the chair and raised an eye brow.

_"Thank you, Kathryn. You are a perceptive and mostly logical_ _friend_. _Let me know how it all goes tomorrow. I shall be on the bridge tonight to relieve commander Chakotay so he can go to the party."_

 

That evening B`Elanna took Seven to her quarters and helped her change into her new party clothes. She arranged her hair in a neat pony tail then changed her mind. She let it loose and arranged it so that it flowed in soft, gentle waves over her shoulders, providing a tantalising peak at the low necked dress. B`Elanna wore a similar looking dress in green down to the white shoes.

 

Paris and the organisers had decided to use the holodeck instead of the mess hall. The setting was an evening of the old Terran outdoors party. A stage was placed at the front and a clear area in the middle for party goers to dance. Colourful streamers, balloons and large cards with the words: Glad to be alive, Staying alive, Good health and Live long and prosper on them were placed on nearby trees. Multi coloured little lights twinkled beautifully around the place. Bales of hay were placed at strategic places for absolutely no reason at all other than to give the place a Terran look, according to Tom Paris. Party food, barbecue, synthehol and many other foods were served by the organisers. Harry Kim and the Kimtones were up on the stage playing familiar songs with a few people already took the dancing with their friends and partners.

 

Torres and Seven walked into the transformed holodeck. The place had the word  _perfection_ all over it judging by the way Torres craned her neck and turned around.

" _You guys have really outdone yourselves!"_

_"Thank you."_   Seven said.

 

Tom Paris stood on the stage and welcomed everyone then declared the party started. He walked off the stage to go and welcome his girlfriend and her friend.

_"Welcome ladies. You both look amazing. Where`s the captain, Seven? Can i get you a drink?"_ Tom said looking around expecting to see Janeway nearby.

 

B`Elanna gave her boyfriend a disapproving look. Tom mouthed a `i`m sorry,` then walked away to go and welcome more new comers.

 

 


	19. Party (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Kathryn Janeway joins the crew celebrations.

Seven of Nine watched B`Elanna walk away towards the make shift bar and sat on a high stool. Then the young woman scanned the area for a familiar sight of the captain. She knew that this was her only chance to woo the captain. The young woman remembered her leprechaun friend Lavandeery O`Tunnely, who advised her to try and capture Janeway`s heart rather than her mind. Seven thought of going back to the cargo bay to collect some powdered leaves and ash from a termite hill, which the leprechaun swore by their effectiveness. Seven had raised an eyebrow in disbelief then but now time was running out, she must try them.

 

Seven sneaked out of the holodeck as more people were arriving. She walked past the holodeck doors passing some lower deck crew men and Tal Celes who smiled broadly at her. Leaving the boisterous crowd behind the closed doors Seven briskly walked to cargo bay two. Once there she went to the back of the cavernous bay, where she had constructed some sort of quarters for herself, and reached under the away mission foldable bed. She fished out a small black box which the leprechaun had given her. Seven sat on the bed and opened the box. Inside were small glass jars of multi-coloured concoctions. She took one out and unscrewed the lid. It had a nice lavender scent which reminded her of captain Kathryn Janeway. Seven rubbed the black and green oily paste on her pulse points, her neck and between her cleavage, just like her friend had advised her. Seven of Nine did not believe in magic, spells or charms or good luck but that night she was too curious to not try anything which would bring Kathryn close to her.

 

Captain Janeway walked back to her quarters after doing some reports and frankly she only left her ready room when Tuvok, her security chief "flushed her out" of the ready room in a very Vulcan manner. Janeway could not stop smiling to herself when she remembered what Tuvok did a few minutes prior. The ready room chime rang, when Janeway responded Tuvok walked in holding a hanger by the hook. A pair of blue top and black trousers were attached to the hanger in a neat fashion.

_"How can i help you, Old Friend?_

_"Your Old Friend requires that you cease working and go and try out this outfit, please?"_ He stood patiently waiting for the captain to take the clothes from him.

_"What_ _if i tell you that i am not going to the party as i don`t feel like celebrating?"_ Janeway raised an eye brow in challenge.

" _Then i will just have to make you change your outfit..."_

_"...and how are you going to do that?"_ Tuvok simply raised an elegant eye brow at her.

_Oh, no you don`t, Tuvok. That won`t be necessary. I `ll go in just a minute. Let me secure my board_  .  _Besides i wouldn`t want my friend to undress me. It would be inappropriate._

_"Inappropriate, captain? You`re right. You do have someone to do that sort of activity and they are waiting for you."_ Janeway looked at the man, who had now gone to sit on the upper level couch and he had a calm but determined look in his eye. It made Janeway wonder whether he was plotting with someone.

 

Back in the present Janeway walked into her quarters and proceeded straight to the bathroom where she quickly undressed and took a sonic shower. Kathryn disliked using sonic showers but tonight she felt it was necessary and efficient. She laid the clothes, her friend had replicated for her, on the bed and inspected them for the first time. The blue blouse was a plunge top and a smart black pair of trousers. She tried them on and tucked in the blouse neatly into the trousers. 

_"Oh, Tuvok. What a romantic little Vulcan you are!"_ Janeway thought to herself and smiled at her friend`s tactics. So my friend thinks i should wear this low plunge top. I wonder what he has in mind. Janeway`s id voice was strangely silent, probably afraid Janeway may change her mind or summon a red alert just so she could not go to the party. She settled on wearing her black pair of sandals. She looked in the mirror and saw that she had a smart casual look. Kathryn then combed her hair until it shone a kind of bronze colour. She smirked at the thought of Seven complementing the bronze look. Why Seven? Her ego asked. Because that is what friends do. They complement on each other`s out fits. What were you thinking? Janeway`s internal dialogue were cut short by a hail on the bridge.

_"Captain Janeway, your presence is urgently required on the holodeck."_ Tuvok`s voice was heard.

" _Why? What has happened, Tuvok?"_ She replied as she put the small bottle of lavender perfume on the sink and left for the turbo lift in a hurry. In the `lift Kathryn wondered what had happened. She hoped Seven was not malfunctioning again as she did a few months before. 

The turbo lift deposited the nervous woman on the correct deck. She did not know what to expect so the command mask was summoned and it immediately slammed into place as she walked out of the turbo lift and into the holodeck. What she found there was surprising. 

 

Seven of Nine returned to to the holodeck. The moment she walked into the room and onto the outdoors simulation where the party was held, she started looking around for the captain. She did not see her so she followed B`Elanna to the bar and sat next to her.

" _B`Elanna, she is not here. I am concerned that she will not come. What should i do?"_ The young woman whispered in her friend`s ear. Torres sipped from her Blood wine which she told everyone was synthehol. She looked at her friend and smiled at her showing pointy white teeth.

" _Oh, she`ll come alright. Pun intended. Hick! Is that lavender i smell?_ B`Elanna slurred.

_"Yes. It`s charm the leprechaun gave me. He said it will help me win Kathryn`s heart."_ Seven whispered back.

" _Good! Now she`ll even comer!"_ The half Klingon `whispered` even though Seven thought people sitting on barstools next to them heard what the Klingon said down to the fifth person in the row.

" _B`Elanna, your sentence is grammatically incorrect. It makes no sense!"_ Seven said.

" _Hey, i`m an engineer, not an english tutor. As long as she comes, everything else is irrelevant."_ Seven saw logic in that and she felt hope rising in her chest.

 

Seven looked to the holodeck entrance when she sensed more new comers come in. Kathryn was not among them. She sighed inwardly and turned to Tom, who was serving drinks. She ordered a drink and waited. Seven noticed that he offered certain people drinks from underneath the counter. B`Elanna had a few from there. Seven wondered whether that was where he and Neelix kept a secret stash of hard liquor. She wondered whether the famous forbidden Romulan ale and Klingon Blood wine were among them.

" _So what can i get you, Seven?"_ Tom asked.

_"Whatever lieutenant Tores is having, please."_  

_"Are you sure? It`s potent stuff. I`m not sure you can handle it."_    As a medic, Tom was aware of Seven`s cortical node`s inability to process alcohol. 

" _I can handle it, lieutenant Paris!"_ The young woman said snapped at him.

" _OK! OK! I was just looking out for a friend, that`s all. Besides, i don`t want to get on the captain`s wrong side when you get damaged."_  Tom said as he poured a very small amount of the blue Romulan ale in a cup and mixed it with some apple juice and some water. He diluted the mixture and measured it with a small gadget. He looked at the alcohol reading of the mug`s content and smiled satisfactorily at the results. He then passed on the drink to his customer who seemed carried away by the way she kept looking at the holodeck entrance.

"The captain does not own me!" Seven said and looked at Tom with horror the moment she spoke. "I am sorry lieutenant Paris. I t won`t happen again." Tom smiled at her and passed her the drink.

_"Here you go, Seven. One Romulan ale."_

_"Thank you. I believe i will require the strength of this drink tonight, lieutenant."_

_"Oh? Why is that..and please just call me, Tom."_

_"I am attempting to do a daring thing."_

_"Ok, good luck."_  Tom said and turned to other customers requiring his services while Seven and Torres sipped at their drinks. Seven rather liked the fruity flavour of her drink. She sipped some more as they talked about the warp core diagnostics they were planning to do. 

 

Harry and the Kimtones continued to play lively tunes. B`Elanna pulled Seven off her stool and went to the dance floor. The couple danced along with other crew members and holograms. It was nice to see Seven involved in social activities.

 

Janeway accompanied by three other late comers, Samantha Wildman and her daughter, Naomi and commander Chakotay, walked into the holodeck. Janeway saw Seven dancing with B`Elanna happily along with everybody else as the EMH took holo images of everyone.

" _Wow, she looks so happy."_ Kathryn said to herself. Sam and Chakotay did not seem to have heard what she said but little Naomi Wildman looked up at her and smiled knowingly.

" _Are you going to join them, captain?"_   Naomi asked conspiratorially.

_"Not yet, Naomi. I need to fortify myself first. You go along and have some mango juice. I think your mother won`t mind."_ Janeway smiled encouragingly at the young girl and stood at the spot, entranced at the sight of her dancing astrometrics officer and engineer. Then Janeway went to the bar to order a drink.

" _So, what will it be, captain?"_

_"Got any poison?"_

_Is that a trick question from my commanding officer?"_

_"No, it`s the plight of a woman needing reinforcement before battle, lieutenant. Now are you going to serve me or not?"_ Janeway joked and raised an eye brow causing both Neelix and Tom to laugh at the easy banter between them.

 

Neelix reached down and opened a small drawer. He fished out a bottle with dark blue drink. He handed it over to Tom who poured some in a traditional Klingon mug and handed it over to Janeway. The captain took a sip and raised an eye brow appreciatively. Tom thought she looked beautiful in her blue low cut blouse and black trousers. Even her sandals were elegant. Her hair...Tom had to stop himself from thinking such inappropriate thoughts about his commanding officer.

" _Uh, enjoy your drink, captain."_ Tom said and went to serve other customers. 

 

Janeway took her drink and went to sit on a hay bale in a dark corner away from the boisterous crowd. Seven saw her from the dance floor, whispered in the half Klingon`s ear then followed the captain to the secluded.

_"Go get your woman, Tiger!"_ Torres cheered on and she went to pull Billy Telfer`s hand and returned with him to the dance floor.

 

The ex drone stood away from Kathryn, in a dark corner, and wondered how she should approach the object of her affection. Should she just boldly go to the captain? Should she leave her alone and come back later? As she thought of her strategy or lack of it. She felt someone approach her.

_"Seven? What are you doing here in the dark? Join the party. It`s the best time to practise your lesson Beguiling banter for beginners with the crew."_ The holo doctor said cheerfully.

" _I no longer require these lessons, Doctor, alcohol helps by lowering inhibitions and now i must go!"_ Seven said uncharacteristically causing the doctor to raise a holographic eye brow.

_"Very well, have fun. I`ll be here if you need me."_ He said as he watched her boldly go towards the hay bales in the dark. He wondered what Seven was going to do there but his attention was soon taken away by a little girl tugging at his hand. He looked down and saw Naomi Wildman.

" _Doctor, what are you doing here in the dark? Join the party. I have asked lieutenant Paris to change the grown up music to children`s ones. Will you come and dance with me?"_ The young girl looked hopefully at the doctor and tutor. He finally smiled and hand in hand the odd but familiar pair went to the dance floor and hopped around to the tingly music, all in the name of dancing. Other crew members thought it was amusing to watch but more fun to take part in. Soon they joined them on the dance floor and brought their inner child out.

 


	20. Hunter, prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cheetah stalks the gazelle, her prey. The gazelle has a "cheetah detecting" sensor behind her ears and detects the hunter. Instinct tells her to leap away but she defies it and leaps toward the hunter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here`s the last chapter. It is so much shorter than the rest but to the point. Thanks for staying with me this long. I hope you`ve enjoyed reading it.
> 
> Don`t forget to drop me a line to let me know what you think of it and kudos. It will make my day.
> 
> Thank you :)  
> **Sexual Healing by Marvin Gaye can be found on youtube**

Seven of Nine looked back to the sounds of the boisterous party goers. She wondered whether she should go back or carry on forwards towards the loner. She watched the captain for a while. Janeway took a sip of whatever drink from a traditional Klingon mug. She cradled the mug to her chest as she would an infant and seemed to be deep in thoughts. Seven watched the captain look up towards the holographic sky where the familiar Terran constellations looked down at her. That is the constellation Sagittarius, the Archer, Seven mused. It must be either August, September or October in this simulation, autumn. She imagined Kathryn as a huntress riding on horseback, the sound of crunching dry leaves filling the air as the horse trotted along a path. Seven shook her head and wondered where all the imagination had come from. She was supposed to follow Kathryn and attempt to woo the woman. The young woman made up her mind and started walking slowly towards the captain.

Captain Janeway had cleared her mind of any burden she normally carried. She was determined to relax and enjoy the party. So why was she sitting in the dark, by herself, away from the party goers? She sighed and sipped at her Romulan ale in a Klingon mug. She cleared her throat as the potent drink traveled down her throat. It made her feel bold and hot inside. Perhaps she should have some fun. Seven of Nine came to mind. She wondered whether she was getting drunk or losing it. Normally she thought of her friend in a platonic sense but now she imagined laying her friend on the bale of hay and slowly kiss her neck. Suddenly Janeway was relieving the sick bay incident where she and Seven made love. Janeway believed Seven was ill, that she had the sex virus, but it did not stop her from imagining things. In her mind she was now reaching a hand up the woman`s short blue dress and caressed a smooth thigh while she still kissed the long neck beneath her. Suddenly the sound of crunched leaves startled her and the whole fantasy flew away. Janeway looked around and gasped at what she saw.

Seven continued walking slowly towards her target. She intended to ask for permission to sit next to her friend and perhaps start talking to her about her intentions but she would hedge around the subject. Seven did not want Janeway to bolt out of the holodeck as this was a real thing the older woman may try to do. Seven was so busy rehearsing what she was going to say that she unwittingly stepped on some crunchy dry leaves. She gasped and stopped in her tracks.

 

 _"Seven? Come and join me. What are you doing out here, you`re supposed to be with the others enjoying the party."_ Janeway said and drank some more from her mug.

" _Thank you, captain."_ Seven said as she sat next to the captain.  _"I was about to ask you the same thing, that you are sitting here, in the dark and alone. Explain."_ A sexy eye brow went up in challenge.

 _"Oh, you know what it`s like. Too loud in there and besides i`m quite content sitting here stargazing. It`s nice to see the crew dancing and having fun. They deserve it."_ Janeway said and Seven watched the lopsided smile in fascination. She wanted to kiss the woman and hold her in her arms and never let go. Janeway looked so beautiful, strong and delicate all at the same time.

_"Captain, may i ask you a question? "_

_"Ask away."_

_"Did you think about having a relationship with me? If so what is your reply?"_

_"I...uh...Seven? This is a little sudden, don`t you think?_  Janeway temporized as she uncharacteristically fiddled with the cup`s handle. " _I_ _need time to think things through and besides we`re both women. We can`t..."_

 _"We are both women, we cannot what, captain?"_ Seven was losing patience. She so much wanted to grab the woman and force some sense into right now by kissing her. Hard. Kathryn`s blue gray eyes looked up at Seven`s azure ones. Seven thought she looked so very beautiful and the kissable lips became too enticing to be ignored. The young woman inched her head closer to Janeway. Then she took the mug away from Kathryn and placed it on the ground. She sat sideways and moved closer to the captain until their breaths mingled. Kathryn thought she smelled lavender on Seven`s clothes. When Janeway did not run away Seven thought that was a positive sign. She kissed her lightly, just a peck on the lips.

 _"Seven, we`re both women, we can`t do this."_ Janeway gasped at the hot tongue now licking her ear.

" _I know we`re both women. I checked before i left cargo bay two. I also recall you being a woman when we made love last month in sick bay. You have breasts and more. Will you let me teach you how to become a woman in love, Captain?"_ Seven rasped in the ear she just licked. She felt Janeway shiver which caused Seven to smiled smugly. She was winning. The charms the leprechaun gave her must be working, were they? The young woman discarded the distracting thought. She had work to do. 

 

Janeway felt her face grow hot she must be blushing but she liked the fact that Seven was taking charge of the situation.

 _"Yes, we are and i love your kisses."_ Janeway moaned while Seven took advantage of the parted lips to enter the other woman`s mouth. The kiss was so slow and sensuous that Janeway felt herself yielding her whole self into the kiss. She started reciprocating. They kissed a few more seconds until they were forced to come up for air. 

 

 Janeway suddenly stood up and pulled her friend with her.

" _Let`s join the party, my love then we`ll go back to my quarters so you can show me all you`ve learned in the cargo bay when you found out that you were a woman. You will also teach me how to kiss like you did."_ They kissed one more time and walked back to the dance floor where Seven signaled Tom Paris. She whispered something in his ears and held on to Janeway`s hand.

 _"Captain, may i have this dance?"_ Seven asked politely as the slow and sensuous tune of an old Terran song called _Sexual Healing_ by  _Marvin Gaye_ started to play on speakers. 

" _Call me, Kathryn..."_ Janeway sobbed in Seven`s ears as she felt warm arms go around her shoulders and hers automatically went around the taller woman`s waist. She lay her head on the Borg`s shoulder and whispered into an ear.

" _Is this your way of claiming me?"_

 _"Yes."_ The young woman responded simply.

 

B`Elanna Torres was so inebriated that she could barely sit still on the bar stool but she was not too drunk to notice the love displayed by the two lovers on the dance floor.

" _Nice going Seven!"_ The half Klingon shouted from where she sat. Seven briefly looked at Torres from the dance floor, where she lovingly cradled her woman, and winked at her.

Torres nodded and took a large swig from her mug in appreciation.

 

THE END.


End file.
